Can't hold my soul in
by eftee
Summary: Your freedom: gone. Your sanity: lost. Your name: forgotten. Your faith: destroyed. Your heart: somewhere, and though you're bound by chains, you realize you still have your soul, and it's enough to keep you sane. SasuNaruSaku lurve.
1. This is how

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine… most unfortunately.

Chapter one: …in which I couldn't find an ending so I kept typing and typing and typing… and I typed in a very small font so I didn't notice much of any spelling errors... Forgiveth me if you come across them.

--

**Naruto** / Can't hold my soul in.

--

Birds chirped in the distance as clouds that resembled white cotton candy loitered the bright blue sky, although scarcely. A warm breeze brushed through Konoha as a gentle peace settled on the village. It was one of _those days _where all a person wanted to do was relax on the grass and watch the clouds filter by; one of those days where a person wanted to take their time and not rush through such a subtle day. It was one of those lazy days where not much was going on, where all worries were put aside and replaced with the contentedness the day brought on…

Team Seven was most definitely taking advantage of this lovely day as pink, blonde and dark hair splayed across the rich green grass, and emerald and cerulean blue eyes watched the clouds shift as onyx eyes remained hidden behind closed lids. Emerald eyes twinkled and smiled as the owner giggled, a gentle, feminine laugh that rang like bells in their clear surroundings. Cerulean blue eyes glanced at her and the owner smiled widely, a cheeky grin as he lifted a hand up to point at another shape that reminded them of their former sensei… with beaver teeth. At this, the emerald eyed girl burst into fits of laughter, and the owner of onyx eyes could not help but crack an eye open to spare a curious glance at this cloud that so resembled Kakashi-sensei (but with beaver teeth).

Naruto practically beamed as he listened to his female teammate laughing. He propped his hands behind his head as her laughter settled down, and the two opted to just staring up at the sky. He was laying between his two teammates; the two people he was always around since they were Genin and graduated from the Academy. Sakura was laying on her back with her hands folded on her stomach, and Sasuke was laying on Naruto's other side, his back turned to them with one arm tucked beneath his head as a pillow. His eyes were closed. They weren't the same 12 year old Genin that once lay beneath the stars with their sensei, Kakashi, but they were older now; no longer under the teachings of Kakashi… but they were still a team; they were still Team Seven… just… older.

Naruto held true to his promise as he beat Sasuke to a bloody pulp (although beat to a bloody pulp himself) before he dragged Sasuke back to Konoha. Orochimaru was left undefeated, but Naruto didn't care. He brought Sasuke back, and that was a victory all in itself. For the longest time Sasuke tried escaping, but he was constantly watched by ANBU, and when he slipped away from them, someone else would stop him; be it Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Iruka, or some one else. He was always stopped, always brought back (much to his irritation and frustration). The thought of Itachi still being out there and alive made him want to leave. It made him restless and anxious and aggravated. It made him hate Naruto more for bringing him back; hate him and Sakura for keeping him there. But then… after a while… Sasuke could not deny it any longer. He did not want to leave his teammates. He wanted his revenge, but he wanted his teammates as well (although it took much soul searching, realizing, and thinking to come to such a conclusion, as unbelievable as it sounds). He accepted the fact that neither Naruto nor Sakura would let him leave now that they had him back.

He accepted that maybe… maybe he did need them.

Maybe… they made him content.

--- Not happy, but content.

Sasuke didn't know happiness, but he at least understood content, and being with Naruto and Sakura made him feel content. He was content getting into fights with the dobe. He was content having intellectual conversations with Sakura. He was content watching Naruto and Sakura argue before Sakura would punch him and send him flying a few yards off. He was content, but he still believed his sole purpose was to avenge his Clan, even if it took all his life.

But even as an avenger, that did not mean he could not be content, could not protect Naruto and Sakura.

After all, Naruto was clumsy. He always got himself into trouble. He needed Sasuke to pull him out of such situations.

Sakura was tough, yes, but that did not mean she could defend herself _all _the time… She would need Sasuke's help sometimes.

And so Sasuke believed all of this; believed they needed him so that was why he stayed, because they would be lost without him.

He was content knowing that.

And Naruto and Sakura were happy to have their teammate back, and that was all that mattered to them.

That was all years ago though, and they were older. They weren't children anymore, or young teens… Naruto and Sasuke were old enough to be considered men, and Sakura old enough to be considered a woman. Sasuke had grown into a tall, slim and lean man. He wasn't bulgingly muscular. His frame was broad and lithe, with senew muscles that only became obvious when he flexed. His face had its own beauty, and even older, Naruto still thought Sasuke _pretty. _Sasuke kept the same hairstyle, but his hair had grown out over time as well. Naruto… Naruto, Sakura believed, had never looked more handsome and gorgeous. His bangs touched above his eyes, and his side bangs brushed his shoulders as his hair remained its normal, sunny blonde spikes. He wasn't muscular either; a bit more slim than Sasuke. His skin took on a golden tanned hue while Sasuke's remained an ivory white. Sakura believed her two male teammates were, pretty much, the hottest guys to grace Konoha… and for that, most female villagers were jealous of Sakura for being the closest person (girl) to them.

Sakura… She had blossomed as well. She wasn't tall, on the contrary, she barely reached up to Sasuke's and Naruto's shoulders, but she had her own beauty as well. She grew her hair out again though she opted to keeping it up in a bun. She became curvier, but not too curvy and remained slim and slender even as she grew and got older. The years shaped her into a gentler and kinder person, someone completely different from who she was when she was twelve and saw Naruto as a nuisance and Sasuke as the only guy she could ever love. She was one of the most beloved medic-nins in Konoha, and flourished into one of the _best _as well. Though she may have the healing touch, that didn't mean she could lose her temper easily and destroy something with a single squeeze of her hands…

The wrath of Sakura was something to fear (as Naruto knew, but never quite learned from).

The years made Sakura into an open person, which was why, in the end, she gave Rock Lee a chance and accepted his latest proposal to go out with him. She thought he was sweet anyway. So far, they had been going out for close to a year. Naruto never quite voiced his jealousy, because he was jealous, but when he was around Sakura and Lee, he would smile and false happiness. Sasuke, Naruto concluded, was jealous too, even if Sasuke never gave any hints that he was. The thought that someone else (besides them) could get so close to _their _Sakura-chan never… came to mind or question… not until Lee asked her out and she accepted.

But they were still Team Seven… just older and now Jounin.

Naruto hummed to himself as he brushed his nose with a blade of grass. He wanted to say something, but he knew if he did, it would only end with Sasuke giving a smart retort, Naruto getting mad and punching Sasuke, and Sasuke punching back and the two getting into a fight. He didn't want to spoil the peace. It was rare all three laid beneath the pretty blue sky and watched the clouds filter by. Being like this… with them… made Naruto feel like they were his. It was a silly notion, but it made him smile all the same. For the moment he persuaded himself that Sakura wasn't Lee's girlfriend, but his, and that Sasuke was bi and was his boyfriend, too. Such a silly thought because such a thought probably would have made him cringe when he was younger. He always thought he was only into girls since he had quite a fancy for breasts, but… even he knew when a guy was good looking, and Naruto always thought Sasuke was pretty… and he liked male butts quite a lot.

But, Naruto concluded, thinking such perverted thoughts would spoil the mood as well, so he shifted his train of thought and continued to persuade himself that Sakura and Sasuke were his; his and his only…

And no one was going to take them from him.

Naruto wasn't sure when he figured he was not straight, but bi, but he thought it might have something to do with how he started realizing how pretty Sasuke was, and how he started realizing he was checking out guys more and more (particularly their tushies). It was either that or going through puberty made him realize he would do anything with two legs and that was willing.

He chuckled at the thought and Sakura gave him a quizzical look, wondering what was so funny, but he simply grinned and told her it was nothing.

They sat in silence for a little while longer, Sasuke 'napping' and Sakura sitting up and weaving together a flower necklace. Naruto watched her and the clouds, switching his attention every now and then before he suggested they all go out to ramen, but Sakura politely declined the offer, and Sasuke just shot the idea down completely. Naruto regretted bringing up the topic of ramen because Sakura started to go into a tirade about how he needed to eat healthier.

"Honestly, Naruto… Last time I went there, your fridge was completely empty besides a carton of milk – that had expired, might I add? – and your cupboards full of ramen. I don't understand how you get by off of _only _that…"

"Aww c'mon, Sakura-chaaan… I went to the grocery store and got some new milk… and ramen's not bad!"

"It's unhealthy." She gave him a reprimanding look as her hands continued to weave her flower necklace. "…You know what? From now on I'm going to supervise what you eat."

Naruto's face completely fell as he gaped at her. "But… but…"

"I am going to buy your groceries and cook you _healthy _food that _you are going to eat _whether you want to or not." She sounded calm, but Naruto dug beneath the meaning and heard nothing but death threats if he dared to protest against her.

So…

Naruto chose to sulk.

Sakura smiled happily, quite pleased he didn't protest, and quite pleased that she was done with her necklace. She dropped it over Naruto's head and around his neck, and the blonde blinked as he looked down at it.

"This makes me look girly," he mumbled, making a face.

Sakura giggled, so Naruto couldn't help but smile as he left the flower necklace on, regardless of how girly it was.

"It makes you look like a pretty flower princess," Sasuke commented dryly as he sat up.

Naruto scowled at him and shook his fist. "Take that back!"

"Oh! I made one for you too, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura quickly dumped another flower necklace around his neck.

"…" He blinked slowly, blankly, as he stared down at said flower necklace and scowled… quite heavily.

Naruto sniggered and laughed. "Ha! Now you look _even _more like a girl!"

Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes into a murderous glare. "Take that back, dobe."

"Aww, did I hurt the pretty flower princess' feelings?" Naruto taunted in a singsong voice.

Sakura rubbed her temples, already knowing a fight was coming. "Guys…"

"Do you _want _to get pummeled, dead last?"

"I don't see how you can _pummel _me when you got a stick up your ass, teme."

"_Guys… _"

"That's it."

"Bring it on!"

"Guys…!"

In a flash of orange and dark blur, the two were on the ground wrestling and punching each other repeatedly in the face. Sakura sighed as she glanced up at the sky, as if silently asking Kami: why was she stuck with such immature boys? Sakura stood up, crouched down, grabbed either of their collars before knocking their heads together. They stumbled back in a daze of flashing stars and a headache as they held their heads, Naruto whining loudly and Sasuke… silently brooding over the newly formed bruise smack dab in the center of his forehead. Sakura gave them both a disapproving glare before she healed the bruises she gave them, and any other injuries they had inflicted on each other during their tussle.

"Honestly… if you two didn't fight so much, I wouldn't constantly have to heal you both. Next time you two fight I'm not healing either of you…"

Naruto pouted. "He started it…"

Sakura shook her head, sighing.

---

With the speed and stealth that only a trained shinobi would have, a figure darted through the trees of the forests of the Fire Country as the shadowed person entered the gates of Konoha. He darted among rooftops before he finally made it to the Hokage's tower, and even then he did not slow down. Everything about his movements and speed showed he had a purpose… and that he was in a rush. He needed to relay his sightings to the Godaime.

He didn't bother to knock or announce himself as he burst into the Hokage's office. Tsunade was looking over some reports as Shizune helped her sort through them, and both women looked up quizzically when the ANBU member suddenly barged in.

"I should hope this is important," Tsunade said, leaning back in her seat and eyeing the ANBU member with mild irritation.

The ANBU member bowed apologetically before waiting not another moment to tell her what he came to tell her. "Sound-nins are heading this way, Hokage-sama."

All irritation was swiped from her face and she instantly looked alert. "Sound-nins?"

A nod.

"How far?"

"At the pace they are moving, they will be here by nightfall."

There was a pause, and the ANBU added:

"They are armed… and Orochimaru is with them."

Tsunade's brows knit together as she looked lost in thought. Shizune looked at her worriedly. The Godaime frowned deeply as she narrowed her eyes. "If they are headed this way, then that only means one thing…" Tsunade shook her head before looking up at the ANBU member, springing into action, "Alert the Council and the other ANBU members. Shizune, please alert the Chuunin and Jounin to prepare for an evacuation. We need to get the villagers to safety."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

The ANBU member disappeared just as Shizune darted out of the office, both going to do as the Hokage ordered.

Tsunade turned around in order to look out her office window, her face etched in a grim expression. The last time Konoha was invaded during a previous Chuunin exam, lives were lost, and the Third Hokage himself was killed in an attempt to destroy Orochimaru. They were lucky to have only lost lives. Would they be so lucky this time? At least this time they would be prepared, although on such short notice.

_Orochimaru… Why now?_

---

"Ne, Sakura-chan… doesn't that one look like Sasuke?"

Sakura tilted her head a bit as her and Naruto observed a cloud that had taken on the shape of someone sitting down with their elbows on their knees… looking like they were brooding… Sakura giggled. Sasuke scowled.

"Mm, and that one looks like a bowl of ramen!"

Sakura could only shake her head as her blonde teammate started to drool.

"Oohhh, and those look like boobs –"

Just as the word escaped his mouth, Sakura racked her knuckles none-too-gently against his scull. He whined and held his head. "Sakura-chan!"

"Oh Naruto… I don't know what to do with you sometimes."

He stuck his tongue out at her before pulling it back into his mouth just as quickly, being wary of the look she was sending him. If he had kept his tongue out a moment longer, he was suspicious that she might have grabbed it and ripped it out of his mouth. Naruto shuddered at the unpleasant thought before completely pushing it out of his mind. He opted to pouting. "Aren't medic-nins supposed to be gentle and caring and kind…?"

Sakura's voice was laced with honey as her emerald eyes glinted dangerously, "Are you saying that I am none of those things, _Naruto-kun?_"

"Er… Eheheh… No, no, of course not, Sakura-chan!" He waved his hands defensively; clearly nervous from the way she was looking at him. "You're very, very, _very _gentle and caring and, and, nice… and all that stuff…!"

Sakura smirked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, muttering, "Idiot."

"It's just… y'know… you can be kind of rough sometimes…"

Sasuke shook his head. The dobe should have shut up while he had the chance. All he was doing now was digging himself a bigger hole.

"…but… I like rough girls! It just means they're rough in bed, y'know?" Naruto seemed oblivious to the vein pulsing in Sakura's forehead as he asked excitedly, "Hey, hey, are you rough in bed, Sakura-chan?"

He never got to find out whether she was or not, because her fist suddenly connected to his face and sent him flying a few feet away.

She stomped over to him just as he was attempting to push himself up. Sakura placed her hands on her hips and glared down at him. "For your information, I am a virgin. And it's none of your business whether I am… rough in bed or not!"

"So you _haven't _done it with Lee?" Naruto asked, and if he didn't look so happy, Sakura would have punched him. She blinked in confusion, wondering why he looked so happy to know that she was a virgin, but she shrugged it off and glared at him, flushing from embarrassment.

"So what?"

"Oh… nothing, nothing." Naruto grinned, not caring that his face held an imprint of a fist. A bruise lingered for a moment before it was healed by the Kyuubi's chakra.

Hohohoho…

Naruto had a chance.

He rubbed his hands together, a wicked grin on his face.

He would win Sakura over before Lee had the chance to deflower her!

Hohoho!

Sakura was looking at him weirdly.

Sasuke knew Naruto well enough to know what he was thinking, and he snorted.

…But both Sasuke and Naruto shared the same thoughts: Lee "deflowering" Sakura was a disturbing thought.

But they were saved from such disturbing thoughts when Shikamaru suddenly appeared, looking like he had been disturbed from being lazy and would rather not have been there at all.

Naruto blinked.

It wasn't often he received a visit from Shikamaru.

"Oi, Shika! What's up?"

Shikamaru sighed, his lazy attitude suddenly turning serious, much to Team Seven's confusion. Shikamaru wasted no time in jumping to the point though as he made sure all three were paying attention before he said loud and clear: "We're under attack."

---

Tsunade had wasted no time in putting together battle tactics; tactics she had gone over and talked through with experts such as Shikamaru and the Council Members. Though Shikamaru was lazy, the Hokage was more than aware of Shikamaru's leadership skills and battle tactic expertise. A special team was being gathered to ambush the advancing Sound-nin before they reached the Hidden Leaf Village while at home, Chuunins and Genins were instructed to evacuate all women and children. The Genin teams would be staying with the villagers in hiding, but the Chuunin were instructed to stay stationed around the evacuation areas in case the enemies discovered where they hid the citizens. Most of the Jounin were to stay in Konoha as well where they would be staying to defend the home front. ANBU and a few other Jounin were apart of the special team that were going to head the Sound-nins off.

Shikamaru was going to lead the attack on the Sound-nins and requested Sasuke to be apart of the special team. He agreed. Naruto was going to defend the home front and Sakura was going to stay in Konoha as part of the medic group for the first front (where Naruto was defending). Konoha was buzzing to get all of this accomplished before nightfall. Citizens were being evacuated. Teams were being put together, although messily. It was war for Konoha, and everyone knew it. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru were standing on a roof where they had a clear view of the entrance of Konoha, and the woods the trail disappeared into. They were watching the ANBU and a few other selected Jounin gathering down below; Shikamaru's special team.

"Don't get your ass kicked or anything, teme," Naruto said snidely, grinning at Sasuke wolfishly. "I know you won't fair as well without me there and all, but try not to die, alright?"

Sasuke snorted. "I should be saying that to you, dobe."

"Guys…" Sakura sounded reprimanding, but her voice was soft so the two couldn't help but silence as they looked at her. She wasn't looking at them, but they could tell by the look on her face that she was worried. "That's not something to joke about."

"Aw don't worry, Sakura-chan… Sasuke-teme will be fine, and so will I." Naruto smiled reassuringly as he squeezed her shoulder.

Sakura lifted her eyes up to him hopefully. "…Promise?"

Naruto looked more than confident. "Promise."

If there was one thing that Naruto was true to, it was keeping his promise. That was something Sakura learned over the years. When he promised her something now, it reassured her more than anything else could. She sighed and smiled. "Okay."

She had Naruto's reassurance, but…

She looked at Sasuke.

Naruto nudged him.

Sasuke eyed him before turning his eyes back to Sakura. "I will be fine."

And Sakura knew that was the closest thing to a reassurance and promise she will ever get from him, but it made a difference. She smiled at him and nodded. "Be careful." She knew she didn't _need _to say it, but she wanted to say it anyway.

"I will," he answered quietly, looking at her for a moment as she looked back, before he exchanged looks with Naruto, and then turned to Shikamaru and nodded. "Let's not wait any longer."

"Che… " Shikamaru simply let out a sigh as he and Sasuke joined his special team, and they dispersed.

It was like they hadn't been there at all.

"Sasuke-kun left with them?"

Naruto nearly jumped and tumbled off the roof from Shino's sudden appearance – almost, but he composed himself in time. He eyed the bug guy before acting like he wasn't surprised at all. "Yeah."

"Hn." Shino was silent for a moment. His expression was always unreadable with his eyes hidden behind those shades, and his mouth always quirked in the same frown. "…Does he know Orochimaru is there?"

Silence.

Sakura and Naruto exchanged worried glances.

---

Shikamaru's team of ANBU and Jounin split up into several groups. A leader was appointed to each group and Shikamaru gave specific orders to each group leader. Team one and two would move in on the Sound-nin while teams three, four and five were to move in on the left, and teams six, seven and eight were to move in on the right. While teams one and two attacked and distracted the Sound-nins, the other teams would move in and surround the enemy. The first two teams would distract the Sound-nin using a genjutsu, but they knew it wouldn't last long, so the other teams had to be quick.

An ANBU member scouted ahead before returning, reporting an estimate at how many Sound-nin there were. They were basically outnumbered considering the Sound-nin were preparing for an all out war, and Shikamaru's team was only gathered as a temporary distraction/ambush. They wouldn't hold out for long, but Tsunade had hoped they would be able to handle a good number of the enemies before they breached Konoha's walls.

The first two teams moved on head while the other teams split up in their appropriate directions. Sasuke led team three, the other two teams following his lead as he and his own team slipped in from the left side. There were far too many Sound-nin to be effected by the genjutsu, but the ones in the front would be distracted, and therefore hold up the others for a while. As they moved, the teams slipped exploding tags and other traps, moving silently among the trees and shadows that they used to keep themselves hidden. The Sound-nins distracted by the genjutsu were silently and stealthily brought down by humming kunai or slits to the throat. By the time the genjutsu was countered, all teams had surrounded the Sound-nin, and though they had killed a few of the enemy, it was a small dent in the larger picture. There was obvious panic by the time the genjutsu had died down and the enemy was more than ready and wary of another attack. Some cautiously advanced – but was quickly stopped by exploding tags and other traps.

The smarter of the Sound-nin ordered they split up: most would head to Konoha while the rest stayed back to fend whoever was attacking them. Team one and two of the Hidden Leave took on the advancing Sound-nin head on while the rest attacked the enemies from a far off distance. The Sound-nins threw kunai and other weapons into the thick woods, gradually drawing out the ANBU and Jounin of the Leaf before an all out battle took place.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword, knowing fighting was inevitable, and therefore unavoidable. He nodded to his team and signaled them to spread out and do whatever they could to hold off the Sound-nin. Without another moment's hesitation, they split and joined the fight, as did Sasuke. He did not bother to activate his Sharingan as he got into a fight with several Sound-nins. He had trained well enough over the years to not have to rely on the Sharingan so much, that and his movements and skills with his sword had advanced very well over the years he practiced. The blade of his weapon buzzed as it smoothly sliced through the torso of an unsuspecting Sound and thick droplets of blood splattered before Sasuke suddenly whipped around and slashed his word diagonally through an enemy that had tried attacking him from behind.

He hardly bat an eye as all six Sound-nin that had tried ganging up on him were sliced and slaughtered in such a bloody way that a blood bath was left where they all once were standing. He could see most of the enemy slipping through their force and heading to Konoha as Shikamaru used his infamous shadow technique to hold as much as he could in place while ANBU moved in swiftly and killed whatever Sound member that was held back or in their path. Sasuke was also more than aware that they were losing their own as well, and their numbers were decreasing.

He sheathed his sword as he ran ahead to cut off the enemies that were slipping ahead. He formed hand seals before using a fire jutsu – fire shooting from his mouth and shooting across the front ranks of the enemy. A wall of fire lined the grass and blocked their path. Sasuke whipped out a scroll as he let it fall before he formed several other seals, bit his thumb until he drew blood, and then wrote something on the seal in swift movements and slammed his palm down on the scroll. Several (large) snakes slithered out from the scrolls as they slithered towards the Sound-nin. Screams filled the air when the enemy found themselves being attacked and brutally crushed by the large snakes, or bit and therefore dying in the most painful way possible as venom burned like acid through their veins.

But Sasuke's action wasn't enough to hold back most of the Sound as they slipped through and continued their course to Konoha.

Sasuke made a move to run after them when a voice made him freeze and his eyes turn red and his Sharingan activate reflexively.

"So we meet again, Sasuke-kun."

He could never forget that voice.

His pupils spun wildly as he turned around to face one of the legendary Sennin.

"Orochimaru."

---

Night had already settled, and the shinobi stationed in Konoha waited with anticipation for the Sound-nin to finally invade their humble village. Naruto looked up at the sky from his perch on the roof. He could feel the Kyuubi stirring restlessly in him, the fox demon knowing full well a battle was going to happen. The Kyuubi's anticipation for blood only added to Naruto's own anticipation as he fidgeted anxiously. He tried to stay calm though. He didn't want to get the fox all riled up for the fight. He couldn't risk losing control of himself… especially during a war. If the Kyuubi managed to take over, Naruto knew Konoha would only have one more thing to worry about on top of the Sound-nin invading.

Kakashi was with him reading one of the latest volumes of _Icha Icha Paradise. _Naruto recognized it all too well… after all, he helped Jiraiya write them whenever the perverted Sennin would drag him off for some 'information gathering.' Kakashi flipped a page as his lazy eye scanned it before he closed the orange book and tucked it in his green vest.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, I'm hungry…" Naruto sighed as his stomach growled. He placed a hand over it. "I didn't get to eat…"

Kakashi glanced at him. "Now is not the time, Naruto. You need to be alert."

"I know, I know." He let out an exasperated sigh. "I could say the same to you… I don't know how you can be alert with your nose buried in that bo—"

Kakashi tackled him aside just as a kunai embedded itself into where Naruto once stood. The older Jounin narrowed his eye as his gaze darted to the trees. "They are here."

Naruto cursed before grinning wolfishly. "Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei. I can take on all of them." He formed a seal before he shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

There was a large burst of cloud before what appeared to be a thousand Narutos went leaping into the forest where an obvious battle was taking place (as could be determined by the poof noises being made whenever a Naruto-clone was destroyed). The Leaf shinobi waited anxiously, kunai and other weapons at the ready. Several Naruto-clones were thrown out from the forest before enemy kunai came flying out from the trees and pierced through each of them, dissolving them into a puff of smoke. Naruto narrowed his eyes as his eyes darted among the trees. He wasn't necessarily seeing with his own eyes, but the eyes of his clones as they battled the Sound-nin and most were destroyed in the process. Naruto's gaze shifted momentarily to his side when Iruka suddenly appeared. They exchanged nods before all three focused on the forest, all of the shinobi waiting anxiously for the Sound-nin to break through Naruto's Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and attack to the village.

There was a moment's silence after a final burst of smoke banged clearly through the forest.

And then the real battle began.

Several smokeballs came rolling from the forest, bouncing on rooftops and through the entrance. The shinobi tensed before the smokeballs were set off and most of the area was covered in a thick cloud of smoke, making it hard for anyone to see. Kakashi pulled his mask down, the Sharingan in his eye spinning as he looked around. His eyes then narrowed.

"Up!"

Instantly, a rain of kunai and other sharp objects pounded down through the smoke and at the unprepared shinobi. There were strangled cries as some were unable to dodge the onslaught, but most jumped out of the way. The Sound-nin took this momentary distraction to invade the village and attack the shinobi. Naruto twirled his weapon around as he landed on another rooftop, several Sound-nin coming after him. Naruto's weapon consisted of a long chain with a curved blade at the end. His chakra was pouring through the chain and gathering at the blade where, because of his wind-based chakra, Naruto could feel his chakra sharpening and creating an even sharper edge for his blade (much sharper than it originally is. He barely had time to reminisce and recall the time Asuma taught him that before he had to defend himself from the charging enemy). Naruto twirled his weapon around before lashing it out and slicing easily through two Sound and then twirling around and bringing down another that tried charging at him from behind.

He could feel the Kyuubi growing _very _restless in him.

He knew the Kyuubi could smell the blood; could taste the battle going on, and wished to be apart of the fight – just for its own bloodlust.

Naruto made an effort to push the Kyuubi down before he ran head on into a group of Sound-nin, shouting another round of Kage Bunshin no Jutsu as several clones popped up and aided Naruto in his charge.

---

The battle raged on from there, both sides suffering serious injury and losses. The medic-nins of Konoha ran around to tend to any of their wounded. Sakura was one of them. She was hovering over a Jounin that had several kunai embedded into his flesh. Other nurses came to tediously remove the kunai before Sakura held her hands over his injured leg and gathered her chakra, healing the man. The moment she was done, he was up and running into battle again. If they weren't in the middle of a battle, Sakura would have told him to rest, but there was no time for rest for the weary. This was a war; a battle for Konoha. Already signs were showing just how gruesome the battle had gotten as body parts were strewn in seemingly every direction, blood stained and splattered buildings and earth, some buildings being destroyed when getting in the way between a shinobi fight.

Sakura clasped her hands over her heart and silently preyed. But she only had a few seconds of that before she was ushered to another patient that needed help. Her hands were stained with blood. Her cheeks were caked with dirt and blood. Her clothes were tattered with blood. Not her blood, but the blood of others whom she tried to help; some she was able to heal, others…

Sakura bit her bottom lip as she concentrated to heal this man. He was currently screaming bloody murder as blood squirted from the wound in his abdomen. She tried applying pressure to the wound as she tried to heal him, but the blood kept coming too fast… too fast…

She dropped her hands and shook her head sadly at the other nurses when the man went limp.

She looked up when she felt someone's hand rest on her shoulder, and Sakura stared up at the person sadly, the person who trained her to be the best medic-nin she could be.

"There are others you can still help," Tsunade reassured.

Sakura smiled gratefully.

They went back to helping whoever they could. It made Sakura feel better whenever Naruto would come by, fighting a Sound-nin in the process. He would wave to her and grin and Sakura would start freaking out whenever it seemed like the Sound-nin was going to strike him… but he would dodge at the last minute. She was glad to see Naruto was okay, but she was worried about Sasuke… especially since Orochimaru was among the Sound-nin… and no one had spotted him in Konoha yet, so maybe he was in the group that the special team had ambushed?

Maybe Sasuke ran into him?

Sakura gnawed on her bottom lip but had to push such thoughts out of her head. She had more pressing issues: such as healing Akamaru. Kiba hovered around her impatiently, anxiously and worriedly, and Shizune had to swat him away so Sakura could heal the dog properly.

"Is he okay?" Kiba asked, peering over Shizune.

Sakura didn't respond at first, but then she turned around smiling, holding Akamaru who yipped at him and wagged his tail.

Kiba sighed in relief, thanked Sakura, before running back into battle with his dog.

Sakura was about to run and find anyone else who needed help when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye: Several Sound-nin had darted discreetly by, unnoticed by the other medic-nins and shinobi who were all too caught up in what was going on and what they were doing. Sakura frowned before slipping away, silently following him, a kunai in her hand. For a while she followed them through deserted parts of Konoha where the battle had yet to reach, and her worry only started to grow when she realized they were heading in the direction that the villagers were evacuated and hidden at. Sakura slipped between two buildings when they stopped at the hideout and looked around to make sure no one was around. She grit her teeth and watched as they knocked down the doors, and screams could be heard when the Sound-nin ran in and harassed the villagers. Sakura was about to run in when the enemy suddenly came bowling down the stairs, several Genin running out, armed and looking ready to fight.

The Sound-nins picked themselves up and glared at the young Genin.

"You little brats…"

"You're all going to die."

The Genin tensed as they braced themselves for an attack.

Sakura ran out from her cover, four kunai in each hand, each kunai held between two fingers. She tossed them in the direction of the enemy. They sensed her attack and quickly jumped out of the way. Sakura took this time to stand defensively in front of the Genin who looked surprised (and relieved) to see her.

"Go back inside." She commanded without looking at them.

…But they were hesitant as well.

"But… Sakura-neechan… You can't fight them all on your own!" one of the young male Genin insisted.

Sakura glanced at them from over her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry! I will be fine! And if something happens to me, we'll need strong shinobi like you guys to protect the villagers, ne?"

They hesitated before nodding. "Hai!"

"Now go inside and let me deal with them."

They looked at the back of Sakura for a moment before scuttling back into the hideout where the other villagers were. Sakura knit her brows and stared grim-faced and ready at the Sound-nin. She was outnumbered 10 to 1, but she would manage.

She had to.

---

Naruto had long since abandoned his chained weapon in exchange for kunai and anything else he could get his hands on. Several Sound-nin were advancing on him, and Naruto eyed them warily, thinking of what to do before he smirked. Some of them exchanged looks, wondering, but cautious of the blonde's sudden change to a rather cocky look.

"Hehe." Naruto gave them the peace sign before he made several hand seals. "Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A similar shadow clone of himself popped up next to them. They both had the same stance.

The Sound-nin exchanged looks again… before running…

…in the opposite direction.

Naruto snickered as his shadow clone chased after them.

They ran faster and faster and faster…

And then boom.

Naruto's shadow clone exploded, destroying some of the Sound-nin in the process.

Naruto leaped on to the roof as he darted through Konoha, helping allies here and there and getting into more fights. He found where the medic-nins were all at and frowned somewhat when he couldn't find either Sasuke nor Sakura. He figured Sasuke should at least be back now… if not okay, but at least injured so the medics can heal him. And Sakura should be there as well healing people. So where was she? He found Shizune.

"Shizune-neechan, have you seen Sakura-chan?"

Shizune stopped and looked at him, shaking her head. "We were looking for her, but we can't find her. We were hoping you might know…"

Naruto shook his head as well before smiling and giving what Lee would call his 'cool guy pose.' "I'll find her!"

"Please hurry, Naruto-kun."

He nodded and dashed off, scanning the village for any sign of pink hair. But no matter where he looked, he couldn't find his teammate. Naruto frowned as he scaled the length of a roof and perched himself at the top of the Hokage tower. He shielded a hand over his eyes, squinting as he saw some shinobi fighting here and there. He looked left, right, forward, and then turned around. He had to squint and lean forward when he saw a faint head of pink hair, and his eyes widened when he realized Sakura was currently fending off Sound-nin on her own while trying to protect the villagers. He hopped off the tower and leaped from rooftop to rooftop, eyes narrowed and teeth gritted.

_I'm coming, Sakura-chan._

…But Sakura would have to wait a bit longer.

Naruto was forced to stop as his grip on the hilt of his kunai tightened.

The man in front of him adjusted his glasses, a smirk on his lips.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's face was grim.

"Kabuto."

---

"Hokage-sama!"

Shizune ran to Tsunade worriedly.

"Hokage-sama… we're suffering serious injury!"

"I know, Shizune," Tsunade said through gritted teeth, frustration written all over her face. "At this rate… we'll fall."

Shizune's eyes widened before she shook her head vigorously. "No. We will keep fighting. _I _will keep fighting."

Tsunade blinked at her in surprise, watching as Shizune ran into battle. She blinked slowly, and then sighed and shook her head. "I guess it can't be helped." She rolled up her sleeves and cracked her knuckles. "As Hokage, I will fight as well."

She needed to protect her village after all; her people.

She'd be damned if she let Orochimaru take over.

Tsunade hesitated not a moment longer as her fist suddenly connected into a Sound's face, sending the surprised enemy flying through several cemented walls. Shizune paused when hearing a loud crashing noise, and she smiled when seeing that the Godaime was indeed joining the fight. There weren't enough medic-nins to heal everyone, but Tsunade couldn't just sit back, not when she had enough strength to fight for over a dozen men. And she couldn't just stand back and watch as the Sound-nin moved in on her people and killed her shinobi.

"Aa, Tsunade… joining the fight?"

Her brow twitched as her hold on an enemy Sound neck's tightened. He was writhing and gagging, struggling to get free of her iron grasp.

"You will perish then… just like Sarutobi did when defending Konoha. He was an old fool…"

The enemy in her grasp no longer struggled or writhed as his neck suddenly snapped from the pressure she was applying. Tsunade released her hold and let the body drop to the ground. She turned around to face Orochimaru.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Orochimaru."

He smirked. "I was held up for a bit… "

"Hm." Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun proved to be rather troublesome… but I dealt with him."

Something flickered in her eyes, but whether she was upset or angry, or showed to believe Sasuke was dead, she didn't show it.

"Heh… so we're all here?"

Tsunade and Orochimaru lifted their heads up to see Jiraiya perched on top of Gamabunta. Tsunade looked displeased to see him, but Orochimaru smiled that usual, disturbing smile of his.

"This time we'll defeat you, Orochimaru," Jiraiya said. Though he sounded loud and obnoxious to Tsunade's ears, his face was drawn into a serious expression and his lips quirked in a dark frown.

---

"Rasengan!"

Naruto attacked Kabuto with his Rasengan, but instead of hitting his target, Kabuto dodged and the attack merely destroyed a good side of a building. Kabuto smirked as he adjusted his glasses, a glare catching the lens.

"Get out of my way, Kabuto!" Naruto glowered as he made an attempt to run forward, but Kabuto popped up in front of him and sent a punch at his face. Naruto snarled as he intercepted the punch and turned around in order to ram his elbow into the older man's face. "I said to get out of my fucking way!"

"Are you in that much of a rush, Naruto-kun?" Kabuto asked calmly, still smirking as he pulled away in time in order to avoid the elbow. He pulled out several kunai and flung it at Naruto, but the blonde rolled to the side just as the kunai embedded one by one into the earth. "Don't you want to play?"

"I don't have time for you!"

"You shouldn't worry so much about others, but more of yourself, Naruto-kun," Kabuto chided lightly as he easily dodged Naruto's careless punches and kicks. He could see the blonde was growing impatient and frustrated; impatient that Kabuto would just not go away, and frustrated that he couldn't get through and get to Sakura. But then again, Naruto needed to calm down. Something in him chided him, telling him that Sakura would be fine because… she was, first off, Sakura. Secondly, she was a shinobi. And third… she had freakish strength like the old hag.

She should be fine.

Naruto inhaled and exhaled as he glared at Kabuto when they jumped apart and stood at a good distance, regaining their breaths and footing. His grip on his kunai tightened, before loosening somewhat. He closed his eyes and heaved a deep sigh.

_Hold on for a bit longer, Sakura-chan. _

He opened his eyes again, his stormy blue eyes determined. Kabuto frowned at Naruto's sudden change in demeanor, but his glasses glinted as he smirked and lowered himself in a defensive stance. The Kyuubi container pounced and the two went at it again.

---

The Sound-nin were more than confident that they would be able to defeat the single Jounin.

But when they saw what she did to one of their members… saw how she punched him and sent him flying yards… they weren't so certain anymore and decided they needed to take this fight seriously, even if it was all of them against one of her. But they didn't want to be at the receiving end of any of her punches or kicks.

Sakura pulled on her gloves as she flexed her fingers and then clenched her hands into knuckles, her emerald eyes narrowed and her lips down in a determined fashion. No matter what, she wasn't going to let them harm any of the villagers. Just as they were ready to advance, Sakura reached into her pouch and tossed several smokeballs. The area was instantly covered by the smoke and Sakura held a hand over her mouth and nose as she stealthily maneuvered through the smog, having memorized where each Sound-nin was standing. She approached the nearest one from behind, her hand coming and resting on the back of his neck. She shot her chakra throughout his body in jolts of electricity that shocked every nerve in his body in all the wrong ways. Smoke emitted from his corpse before he dropped to the floor. She steadied him to make sure he fell on the ground silently before she silently stalked through the smoke. Some of the Sound-nin were wise and retreated, but others blindly tried to reach around and find something solid to maybe help them determine where they were, or where Sakura was.

As a medic-nin, she wasn't fond of killing, but as a _shinobi… _It was necessary, especially during war. She was nimble and silent as she glided swiftly through the smoke, slicing another Sound across the throat and quietly lowering his body to the ground. She was approaching another Sound from behind when one of them decided to finally do something about this smoke. Sakura clasped her hands over her ears when an irritatingly loud and ear-piercing sound echoed and vibrated throughout their surroundings. The vibrations and sound waves in the air caused ripples through the wind and smoke, making the smoke finally disperse.

They saw she was about to attack one of their members, and Sakura had to leap away when they flung kunai at her. They started running after her as she headed towards one of the buildings, not caring that if she ran in that direction, she would basically be cornered. But like every smart shinobi, she had a plan. She was already gathering chakra in her legs, feet and hands when she ran along the length of the building and kicked off, flipping smoothly through the air before landing on the other side. The Sound were the ones in between her and the wall now, and Sakura wasted no time in kicking the nearest one. He flew and crashed into the wall, the force leaving a crater. She twirled around as her leg slammed into another's torso, and then her fist reached another's face, a satisfying crack of bones breaking filling the air.

---

Naruto fought seriously for the remainder of the battle, but after a while it was obvious the two were starting to take a toll on each other. Naruto healed fast, but healing couldn't hide how he breathed heavily and how tired he was starting to look. Kabuto looked injured _and _tired, but his injuries soon disappeared as soon as he healed himself. Naruto was wondering how Sakura was fairing off, and his desperation only increased at the thought that she could need help. He lunged carelessly at Kabuto again, eyes red and the markings on his cheeks jagged.

---

He panted heavily as he hunched forward, crouched while using his sword for support. He lifted his head up, brows knit and onyx eyes narrowed. He had managed to make it to the entrance of Konoha where he could see the war still raging on. Sasuke pushed himself on and urged onward, limping as blood dripped down his right arm and dribbled down from his temple, temporarily blinding one of his eyes. He wiped the blood from his vision and focused on moving as fast as he could.

---

Sakura was doing fine punching and kicking and hitting whatever body parts she could reach, but it was obvious she had been careless; that she hadn't thought it _all _the way through. _They _had though. They knew if they let her keep punching and kicking with all she had, she would get tired and she would eventually give way. Sakura realized her mistake albeit too late. She was getting tired and they… they were fine, most having avoided her hits, others not so lucky. But the sacrifices were okay to them so long as they could bring her down. She was getting tired and careless and it showed when one of the Sound-nins was able to throw a kunai and pierce it through her shoulder. She winced as she pulled it out and healed herself, but she couldn't heal herself all the way when two suddenly lunged at her and she had to defend herself.

---

Naruto gnashed his teeth and bared his fangs at Kabuto as he snarled and swiped at his face. The medic-nin merely dodged and raised his knee, slamming it into the blonde's abdomen. He gasped and doubled forward, Kabuto wasting no time in grabbing his blonde hair and tugging it back before suddenly pushing him down, slamming him face-first into the ground. Kabuto raised a leg to kick down at him, but Naruto rolled to the side and into a crouching position before sweeping a leg out at Kabuto's feet. He jumped and kicked at Naruto's head, sending him sliding across the ground before he flipped on to his feet and glared at Kabuto, his eyes turning a bolder red.

---

"Get out of my way," Sasuke snarled, his Sharingan spinning wildly in his eyes. He brandished his katana as he cleanly sliced through a Sound-nin that had dared get in his way. He knew Orochimaru had come into Konoha. Sasuke wasn't done with him. He was going to show Orochimaru that he could defeat him… he just needed to find him… He needed to defeat Orochimaru… because if he can't defeat him, how will he defeat Itachi? Adrenaline pumping, Sasuke ignored his body's protest as he ran through Konoha in search of Orochimaru.

---

She was tired. Her punches were slower, less forceful – there was hardly any chakra put into her hits anymore. She was hit with a sound wave that sent her crashing into a wall. Sakura grunted as she slid to the ground and started to push herself up when she saw several kunai flying at her. She rolled to the side, one scraping her other shoulder before she rolled on to her feet again. She hadn't seen the shuriken coming until one embedded her already injured shoulder (the one a previous kunai had pierced). Sakura ignored the pain as she attempted to dodge the other shuriken. Some managed to graze her sides, leaving gashes through her clothes and small cuts that she wasn't going to be bothered with. Sakura heard panicked screams coming from the hideout the villagers were evacuated in and only just realized some of the Sound-nin slipped away. Sakura cursed and ran in that direction.

Some of the Genin had come out in order to defend their hideout, but only one was still standing. Sakura hoped they were just unconscious. She ran as fast as she could when she saw one of the Sound-nin preparing to attack the twelve-year old, and Sakura quickly scooped him into her arms as her back took the full blast. It was another sound wave, a forceful pressure that sent her crashing to the ground and her bones in her body to quake and tremble. She knew the pressure made _some _thing in her crack, but Sakura pointedly ignored the sharp pain in her ribs. She let out a shuddered sigh before she pushed herself up and looked down worriedly at the Genin.

"Daijoubu?"

"Hai…" he replied shakily.

Sakura got up and stood defensively in front of him, her eyes narrowed at the advancing Sound-nins who looked more confident than ever before. One of them, one that looked the biggest of them all, formed several hand seals before a sudden gust of wind blew at her. She dug her heals into the ground and held her arms over her face, but that didn't do much to stop the sharp gusts of wind that came at her and sliced at her arms and body. She closed her eyes when a sharp gust grazed her cheek, a trail of blood lingering with the current. It felt like… paper cuts, but, it was wind cutting her, and it hurt… a whole lot more. When the wind stopped, Sakura dropped her hands to her sides, barely standing now as she just hardly managed to lift up one of her hands, the hand that was holding a kunai.

Sakura would have healed herself – it would have been no problem – but she had used up all of her chakra healing people and concentrating it into her attacks.

"Sakura-neechan!" The Genin boy she had saved held on to her from behind, worried about her.

"Please… go inside," Sakura pleaded from over her shoulder. She cried out suddenly when another sound wave hit her, forcing her to slide back a bit as she dug her heals even more into the ground to stop herself from sliding any further.

"Sakura-neechan…"

"I said go inside!" Her tone was firm.

But whether he was too scared or too uncertain to move, Sakura didn't have time to think about it because a Sound-nin was suddenly standing in front of her, sword raised, a smug smirk on his face. Her eyes widened in horror as the blade came down, slicing through flesh.

Heavy amounts of blood spilled on the ground.

All that could be heard after was Sakura's short but pained cry that pierced the thick air.

---

Sasuke paused as he turned in the direction of the scream.

His grip on his katana tightened as he ran faster.

---

Naruto froze, his head lifting when he heard the scream as well. Kabuto watched him.

The blonde moved too fast for him to stop.

Kabuto could only watch as Naruto darted in the direction of the scream.

---

Blood splattered across her face and clothes as she stared in horror. The boy… The Genin…

He… saved her.

Hot wet tears blurred her vision as Sakura's bottom lip quivered violently. She held her arms out to the boy as he fell forward, his eyes falling closed. Sakura sobbed and hugged his bleeding body tightly, trying desperately to summon any chakra she could to heal him; to save him as he saved her, but she didn't have any chakra left… she was all burnt out. Sakura didn't care that she was starting to get drenched and soaked in his blood as she hugged him to her and cried openly.

"Nande…?" Her voice cracked as she looked down at his face, brushing aside his pale blonde hair. He smiled at her as he snuggled closer, his head tilting to the side.

"Ne, Sakura-neechan… you're so warm…"

"No, no…" Sakura shook him, desperate to keep him awake. "Stay awake. Please… stay awake…" She couldn't even see his face clearly as tears kept filling her eyes and falling from the corners like a never ending torrent of water.

"Please, Sakura-neechan, I'm tired…" the boy protested, and she stopped shaking him, watching him numbly as he snuggled against her again. "And you're so warm… I want to rest…"

A sob caught in her throat as she whispered, "…nande?"

"I didn't want Sakura-neechan to get hurt…" And with that, as if falling into a slumber, his eyes closed over completely and he slowly went limp in her arms. A peaceful look washed over his face like a gentle wave. Sakura blinked slowly as her tears splattered in droplets on his face before she hugged him close to her again and shut her eyes in a pained expression.

"Hn." The Sound-nin smirked as he raised his sword again, but Sakura didn't move as she only hugged the boy's body tightly to her.

_"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu." _

A long blaze of hot red flame suddenly came out of nowhere and engulfed the Sound-nin with the raised sword. He barely had time to scream before he was disintegrated to ashes. Sakura lifted her head up slowly just as someone ran in front of her. She could only see his back, but she's seen that back plenty of times to recognize him from behind.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He glanced at her from over his shoulder, his eyes lingering on the dead boy before looking up at her. She looked down and closed her eyes again, holding the boy to her as she cried silently. Naruto came, his gaze darting from Sasuke to Sakura to the dead boy then to Sasuke and to Sakura and the boy all over again.

"What –"

"The boy's blood."

Naruto looked at Sasuke before looking at Sakura again. He studied the limp body of the boy and then sniffed the air. Indeed, it was the boy's blood. He narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fists. "Which one of the bastards did it?"

Sasuke pointed to his ashes.

"…" Naruto kicked at them before rounding his glare on the remaining Sound-nin. His eyes were red and his pupils narrowed, and as he grinned maliciously, his fangs were bared. Sasuke glanced at him, noting his changes. He just hoped Naruto had enough control over the Kyuubi's chakra to not _lose _control, or else _everyone _would be in deep shit – not just Konoha, but the Sound as well.

"Sakura," Sasuke suddenly spoke up. She opened her eyes and looked at his back. "You have to get a hold of yourself. We're in the middle of a war."

Sakura lowered her gaze again.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck before scowling. "Stop being such a cold-hearted bastard… "

"No." Sakura murmured, wiping her eyes. "Sasuke-kun is right."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto looked at her worriedly, but she ignored the worried look as she gently lay the boy's body down and planted a kiss on his forehead. She pushed herself up on to her feet.

"This is war… I can cry later." She smiled lightly at Naruto, who sighed and nodded.

Before they could attack the Sound-nin though, three _gigantic _creatures – a frog, a snake and a slug – came tumbling by, knocking some buildings over and, in the process, squishing the Sound-nin that Team Seven was about to clobber. Sakura and Naruto blinked in surprise, and Sasuke looked mildly surprised as they watched the three gigantic creatures go at it.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura looked up at the gigantic slug where Tsunade stood perched on top.

"Eeehhh? Ero-Sennin? When did he get here?"

"…Orochimaru…" Sasuke growled as his grip on his katana tightened before he ran after the Three Legendary Sennin.

Sakura and Naruto exchanged (exasperated) looks before running after him.

"Oooii! Ero-Sennin! Gamabunta!" Naruto waved as he leaped on the rooftops, keeping up with the fighting Sennin.

"Eh? Gaki? Sakura-san?" Jiraiya blinked down at them, before he had to brace himself when a particularly hard blow sent Gamabunta stumbling into a building.

Sasuke wasted no time in scaling the length of the snake's body before leaping up and lashing at Orochimaru with his katana.

"Nani? What does that brat think he's doing?" Tsunade snapped, arms crossed.

Orochimaru caught the blade with one hand, as his other rose and slammed into Sasuke's side, sending him flying off. He flipped mid-air and landed gracefully on a rooftop, eyes narrowed.

"I will deal with you later, Sasuke-kun, I told you already," Orochimaru murmured, smiling. His snake-like eyes darted from Sasuke and to Naruto, and the blonde blinked as he took a reflexive step backwards. "It is the Kyuubi container I am most interested in at the moment."

Instantly, Tsunade and Jiraiya stood protectively in front of the building Naruto stood on.

"What are your intentions, Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked, glaring.

Orochimaru didn't seem to hear her as he gazed straight past them and right at Naruto, still smiling. "Those eyes…" Naruto's eyes were red. He recalled a time during their Chuunin Exams, when they were in the forest, that Naruto's eyes were red. He could also recall another time where he first handedly witnessed the power of the Kyuubi… but Orochimaru knew there was so much more to the Kyuubi's power…

Naruto felt very unnerved with the snake-bastard just _staring _at him… He grit his teeth as he shook his fist. "Oi! What're you lookin' at?"

Orochimaru smirked, looking clearly amused.

Naruto blinked and then looked down when a metal collar suddenly appeared and latched around his neck. He creased his brows in confusion as he started to tug on the collar, and his panic only started to increase when chains sprouted from the ground, wound around his legs and then body.

"Naruto?" Sakura looked worried as she took a step towards him, and Naruto looked at her, his eyes only widening when a kunai suddenly flew out of nowhere and pierced through her back and came out her front. She fell forward slowly… slowly… before dropping at his feet. Naruto could only look at her body in horror before suddenly Sasuke fell at his feet, too, bleeding everywhere… everywhere…

Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

This was a genjutsu… He needed to snap out of it… but he couldn't stop breathing heavily, he couldn't get a proper control of himself to _think _clearly. He couldn't control how his heart started to race painfully in his rib cage, and how the Kyuubi's voice invaded his mind.

_Blood… I smell blood… _

His senses were invaded with the heavy smell of blood; of rotting and dead corpses; of a battle that was still raging on. Somewhere among all the blood he could smell fire, but it was faint, merely a memory of an actual scent. The chains around him tightened, and the collar around his neck felt unbearably tight. Bars were around him. He was in a cage. Why was he in a cage? He didn't like the cage, or the chains and collar… why was he chained up?

_No, I do not like this cage… I want out… I want out… _

Naruto tried to block out the voice, the images of his teammates dead, the scent of blood and death and how _wonderful _it tasted in his mouth. He tried to ignore the desperation that started building up when he realized he was in a cage…

Locked up like some animal…

Naruto… Naruto's not an animal…

"Let me out…" He rammed his shoulder against the bars. "Let me out… Let me out! I'm not a monster!" He tried to break the bars down but he couldn't.

And Naruto suddenly froze stock still as he stared with wide eyes at a familiar image that took shape outside of his cage. He could see himself, little Naruto, standing alone and crying and wiping his eyes as the villagers stood behind him with disapproving eyes; loathing eyes; hateful eyes… He could see little Naruto sitting alone on a swing as the other children played amongst each other, not daring to go near Naruto because their parents told them to stay away from him… He could hear the whispers the older villagers murmured behind his back; the hurtful words that cut deep into his heart. And then sad little Naruto, the little Naruto that was so lonely and crying, looked up at older and caged Naruto, tears shimmering in his bright cerulean eyes. But they didn't look cerulean anymore. They were red, red and bright and watery. Little Naruto held a hand out to him.

And he found he could reach out a hand… and he reached further and further until their fingertips touched, until their hands slid together and Naruto's bigger hand clasped younger Naruto's little hand. And he embraced his younger self as red took over his vision.

---

Sakura watched in horror as Naruto suddenly dropped to his knees and started yelling, his hands grasping his hair and clutching his head as he seemed to be fighting off something. She took a step back when his claws started to get longer and his fangs sharper, and the lava red chakra around him started boiling and tails started to take shape. Jiraiya pulled her on to Gamabunta and the frog leaped to a safe distance, Tsunade and Kitsuii following. Sakura didn't understand much of anything that happened after that. Naruto was no longer Naruto, but the Kyuubi; five tails (not nine). Sasuke tried fighting Naruto. Naruto was destroying the village. Tsunade tried to stop Naruto. Naruto tried to destroy them. Jiraiya tried to stop Naruto… Naruto…

Sakura cried as she ran to him.

_Naruto… Where are you? _

She didn't understand what happened. Orochimaru said he would stop Naruto if Tsunade handed Konoha over to him.

Sakura continued to run to Naruto; Naruto who looked at her with the Kyuubi's eyes.

Tsunade… had to agree.

_Naruto…? It's me, Sakura. Naruto… where are you? Where is your soul? _

Orochimaru couldn't stop Naruto right away.

Sasuke continued to try to stop Naruto as Sakura felt like she was running forever. And then Sasuke was falling… Sasuke was dying somewhere between it all… and Sakura tried to catch him…

Something happened to Naruto, and she saw him falling, too.

She tried to catch them both.

She reached her hands higher.

_Naruto, Sasuke… _

And her vision went black.

/ **TO BE CONTINUED** /

Omg I actually found an ending. –happy sob-

…And no… future chapters won't be as long as this… on the contrary they'll be much shorter, haha, probably anyway… I just couldn't stop typing this. Originally I was going to make this a sequel to another Naruto fanfic I was working on… but I basically gave up all hope on that one and decided it wasn't necessary anymore for me to work on this… that and I wanted to work on this muy much. So yeah! And the only reason why this chapter was long was because of the battle… I didn't want to separate it. I wanted to get it over with right away or else if I did separate it into other chapters, it would take longer.

And if there's any spelling errors (which I'm sure there is) I apologize… I was typing with arial narrow size 7 font soo I don't notice them very much… and jutsus… I'm not that good with them so bare with me… and the ending may be confusing, but it'll all be explained in due time.

And I know, I know... the cliche Naruto-in-cage thing... yeah, yeah... it was necessary, haha.

But... reviews would be very much appreciated... just that sometimes reviews scare me... but... umm yeah -scratches head- Review please? And be nice? -hides-

_--FT_


	2. a heart breaks

Disclaimer: Once again, Naruto doesn't belong to me. But one day, OOONNEE DAAAAY... I will make them MINE.

Chapter 2: depressing... angsty... well I tried to make it as depressing and angsty as I could.

---

_This is how a heart breaks;_

---

Even in the dark, she can see them fall.

She reaches out with both hands.

She calls for them.

_Naruto, Sasuke…_

And her world goes black.

---

It's been three months since it happened… three months since the Sound-nins moved in and, with Orochimaru as their leader, took over Konoha and overthrew the Godaime herself.

It's been three months since people lost their lives in the battle for Konoha…

Three months since the Kyuubi went on a rampage…

Three months since…

Since…

Naruto and Sasuke died.

And Sakura, like anyone who lost someone important to them in the battle, mourned her loss greatly. She was not the only one aching, she knew that, but that did not stop her from drowning in her loss. Lee tried to pull her out of her misery; out of her depressed state; but he could not get through to her, and he knew he would never be able to unless by some miracle, Sasuke and Naruto returned. It was then, Lee supposed, that he realized the woman of his affection had never and could never love him as much as she loved her two teammates… And it was then Lee realized Sakura was gone to him, and he needed to let her go.

So he did.

There was nothing else he could have done. He saw how she looked at the world with blank eyes; how she looked at everyone, but never _really _looked… It was like she was there, but not really.

She pulled herself away from the world and built walls around herself. No one could bring them down, which was why Lee had to let her go, because even though he was her boyfriend… he knew that... he wasn't the one for her.

He knew and accepted.

It was all he could do.

---

Konoha was a mere shadow of its former glory. No longer did the sun shine on the Fire Country. No longer did children run and play. No longer did the people smile and laugh. Sometimes someone would smile, but it would be a smile of false hope and little reassurance. The word _hope _had all but abandoned nearly every citizen of Konoha. It was a depressing sight to see such a once lively and boisterous city diminished to… nothing. No, Konoha was no longer the same peace-thriving place it was. It was a mournful sight to behold, a lonesome sight, a miserable sight. Maybe it was the weather that just added the effect, but with or without it, Konoha was still a dreary place to see.

Over the past three months since the battle for Konoha, reconstruction had started, but there was still much to repair. At the moment, that was the most fixing matter. It kept the people busy. It gave them something to do; something to accomplish. It gave them… an escape… so they would not have to think about their dead loved ones, or the fact that Konoha was no longer the village of the Leaf. Being a shinobi, a person of the Leaf held little meaning. They were still shinobi, but not of the Leaf, but of the Sound… The name 'Leaf-nin' held as much meaning as the title of Hokage, the title of Godaime… which was practically _nothing. _Konoha belonged to Orochimaru now; the 'snake-bastard' as Naruto so blatantly referred to him as in the past.

Because of the reconstruction going on, no one had time to properly mourn the loss of their shinobi – not that anyone wanted to be reminded – but the least they could was mourn and hold a commemoration. Many wanted to do it after the battle for Konoha, but many others did not want to until Konoha itself was rebuilt to what it once was. But no one believed Konoha could ever look as it once did… not with the Sound-nin and Orochimaru invading their home.

All hope was pretty much abandoned the moment they lost the battle. You could look into a villager's eyes and see their sadness; their hopelessness. But there were few that held on to the prospect that maybe… maybe there _is _hope? They still had allies such as the Sand. Could they not be helped?

And those few held on to this hope; the few such as Konohamaru.

Villagers looked at him pitifully whenever he would grin and declare that everything would be alright; a look of pity at the naivety of the child.

_Oh poor child, _their eyes said, _if only you could see that there _is _no hope. _

And there were those such as Hinata who silently agreed with the young boy and quietly believed something good will happen.

And there were those such as Kiba who snarled and snapped at the hopelessness of others; telling them to get a hold of themselves; telling them that the only reason why there is no hope is because _no one's doing anything about it. _

And there were those like Iruka who carried on, not wanting to get his hopes up, but at the same time moving on and trying to make the best of things.

…Like Lee who would put on his best smile every day and give words of encouragement…

(Words that fell upon deaf ears)

Like Chouji who remained positive and optimistic…

(Though people just felt it was the food that made him feel that way)

People like Ino who tried to get others (typically Sakura) to believe there is hope…

(Comforting words, but little reassurance)

And there were people like Sakura and Tsunade and Kakashi and Iruka who imagined…

If Naruto was there… He would be the sun in their sky; the optimistic and loud voice saying everything will be fine; it will be okay because he's going to kick the snake-bastard's ass out of Konoha and become the Hokage.

And if Sasuke was there, he would grunt in agreement and follow Naruto into the snake's pit.

…But they were dead, so there was no point in imagining what the two would do if they were there and… alive.

---

Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow as she lifted her head up to stare at the cloudy sky. Though everything was dark, it still felt rather humid, and the heat only seemed to increase as the day and work progressed. The villagers and Konoha shinobi had dedicated their time to rebuilding the Hidden Leaf Village, and Sakura was helping out at the moment to repair the roof of the eastern side of the Hokage tower. Working got her mind off of things. At first, whenever she _tried _to get her mind off of things, her hands would always tremble and her eyes would always start watering, and the more she tried to concentrate on work, the more her thoughts strayed and the desperation to forget became too strong that she _couldn't _forget… so she would always break into tears. She wasn't the only emotional wreck around Konoha. She knew others were suffering as greatly as she; maybe more… but, when one has this gaping and aching hole in their heart, it's hard to think of anything else.

In the past three months she had managed to compose herself enough to work, help with the reconstruction, and help with the healing process. The war left _a lot _of people injured… a lot of people dead… She remembered waking up after she blacked out (from fatigue and exhaustion), wondering what had become of Sasuke and Naruto. No one could explain to her at first.

No one could tell her that they were dead.

And Sakura became desperate so she helped with the counting of the bodies, and she searched the bodies for two familiar faces. She couldn't find their bodies. No one could find their bodies.

She had asked what happened after she blacked out, but no one was really sure…

When Sasuke and Naruto had been falling, Orochimaru was about to attack them – maybe kill them, no one was sure – but Naruto and Sasuke composed themselves enough to land properly. Naruto, under the Kyuubi's influence, went after Orochimaru and chased him out of Konoha, Sasuke following in pursuit. Hunter nins were sent to find them, but there were no traces of the blonde or dark haired Jounin. All that was found were their head protectors.

So everyone assumed they were dead.

Sakura, for a moment, became hopeful and thought… maybe they were alive?

But… she was reminded that if they were alive, they would have returned to Konoha.

But, maybe they can't because they're stuck in some kind of horrible situation -?

_Sakura_, they would say, _Naruto and Sasuke are dead. It's time we all accept that._

And when she did… she became an emotional wreck… and then she was numb.

Numb and empty and lonely because them being gone made her realize how much she needed them in her life; how much she _loved _them and practically _lived only for them. _She would cry to Ino sometimes and look up at her with such achingly sad emerald eyes…

_Ino, _she would say, clutching a hand over her heart, _My heart hurts so much._

_I know, Sakura, I know… _Ino would comfort her.

And Sakura would cling to her with all the desperation in the world and sob and cry and all her best friend could do was watch as she fell apart day by day; broke into tiny pieces with every passing second. _They wouldn't want you to grieve, Sakura…_

_I know. But it hurts so much. It hurts so much because I love them._

Sakura sighed as she pushed the memories to the darkest corners of her mind, vaguely realizing she had subconsciously raised a hand and clutched it to her heart. She let her hand fall back down to her side before she told her group that it was time for a lunch break. She went to _Ichiraku Ramen. _It became a habit for her to eat there now. Sadly, it was all she ever wanted to eat, all she ever bothered to eat. Ironic considering the last time she was with Naruto, she was scolding him about eating healthier… Well, she told herself the only reason why she was eating there was because for some sardonic reason, it was the only place in tip-top shape. For some cruel reason it was still there, still standing, still as it was before the war… there as a constant reminder that Naruto loved ramen, and Sasuke didn't…

Sakura sat on the stool where Naruto always sat, and she ordered ramen like Naruto always ordered. She would buy enough for three people, and she would eat all three bowls.

And somehow she never got fat… well, doing the reconstructing helped her to work out and burn some fat, so she had that to thank.

Though if she had her way, there would be no reconstruction because no war would have happened and Naruto and Sasuke would be on either side of her at _Ichiraku Ramen, _eating with her.

Sakura's chopsticks snapped in half from her tightened grip, and she sighed before getting another pair. She snapped them apart as she looked down at her bowl of ramen and murmured into the silence:

"Itadakimasu."

---

After the Sound invaded Konoha and took over, they wasted no time in moving in and making themselves comfortable in their destroyed village. While the villagers worked to repair their city, Sound nins were always wandering around in local pubs, getting drunk, causing fights, picking on helpless victims. There wasn't much Konoha could do. They were outnumbered, weak, spirits ripped to shreds… Some tried standing up to these Sound nin, but they would be made an example of and were normally publicly beat, showing to the villagers that if they tried to stand up against the Sound… the same thing would happen to them. And the villagers lived on this fear as they did whatever they could to stay on the Sound's good side.

Even though Orochimaru was basically the leader of the Sound, he had not made an appearance in Konoha since Naruto and Sasuke pursued him out of the Hidden Leaf Village – but Kabuto pointedly made sure everything went accordingly by how _Orochimaru-sama _would want things. A contract was made in agreement between Tsunade, the Council, and Orochimaru. Tsunade was more protesting and disagreeable, but the Council as a whole was more for doing things for the better good of keeping Konoha standing and their villagers alive. She protested and argued they wait for their allies, the Sand, to help them, but Kabuto pointed out that the other half of the Sound was in the process of trying to seize the Sand (the Sound had grown immensely over the years). Unable to find any other way out of it, Tsunade signed the contract; an agreement of the terms Orochimaru demanded.

Konoha was still the Leaf, but it was a void title since it was part of the Sound now. The title of Hokage meant nothing, not when it came to Tsunade. Orochimaru was the Hokage now.

The _Rokudaime._

Which, as Sakura mused over the previous proceedings, Naruto would have kicked up a fit because he had always claimed to be the next Hokage: the Rokudaime.

Sakura paused in her train of thought and shook her head before she continued walking to the Hokage's tower. It seemed whenever she thought about something, her thoughts were always somehow tied to Naruto or Sasuke or both in one way or another. It did her no good thinking of them. She hurried on through the streets, reconstruction going on around her. She spotted the Hokage's tower not too far ahead as she hastily made her way up the steps and into the building, stalking down the curved corridors before stopping in front of Tsunade's office.

No, it was no longer Tsunade's office or tower…

But Orochimaru's.

Sakura shuddered at the thought before pushing the ajar door open. The blonde woman was standing on the other side of her desk, gazing out through the window with her hands tucked in the sleeves of her green garments. Sakura couldn't tell what the woman was thinking or feeling, but she knew well enough that her mentor was dwelling over the loss of her position, and the loss of the war. Tsunade was strong, but when something major happened, it wasn't hard for her to slip into depression and doubt and uncertainty (like how she was when Naruto first met her the time he and Jiraiya were searching for her to be the Godaime).

"Tsunade-sama?"

She did not receive a response at first.

Sakura stared at the woman's back for a moment before the blonde slowly turned around and blinked blankly at Sakura. For once Tsunade looked older. She still had the appearance of a young woman, but the weariness and the shame and the guilt and the loss showed clearly on her face. Her shoulders looked tense and slouched, indicating how Tsunade bore the weight of Konoha's loss on her shoulders.

"Sakura." She pulled her chair out before slumping down on it, her hands automatically moving and pulling her cup over and the bottle of sake. She watched as the liquid spilled from the bottle and into her cup.

Sakura eyed the older woman critically before stalking over and snatching the bottle of sake from her. "You have been drinking again."

"Heh." Tsunade snorted before drinking whatever she had poured into her cup. "What? Did Shizune send you to make sure I don't drink or something?"

"Mm, no… But it's not good for you to drink so much." Sakura reprimanded, dumping the contents of the drink into the trash. She looked around the office. "It's empty in here."

But she realized she made a mistake in commenting on that when Tsunade smiled ruefully. "But of course. Remember, I'm no longer the Hokage." Her expression darkened and her voice turned bitter as she hissed beneath her breath, "That damn Orochimaru…" Sakura's gaze darted to Tsunade's hand that was holding the cup. She could see her fingers flex and tighten around the cup. "That bastard…"

And as Tsunade thought of Orochimaru, her anger only mounted more and more.

And then the cup shattered in her grasp.

Tsunade merely blinked at her now bloodied hand before she sighed and healed herself.

And all Sakura could do was stare and mutter, her voice resonating clearly in the silence of the empty office: "You are a wreck, Tsunade-sama…"

The woman snorted, snapping, "Hypocrite." Her young apprentice fell silent at that so Tsunade sighed. Her cheeks were flushed from drinking sake and her eyes droopy and dull. "…What is it that you came here for, Sakura?"

"I just wanted to check on you," she answered truthfully. The (previous) Godaime had returned to her _very _heavy drinking habits. She made a habit out of drinking sake a lot, but never _so much… _until then anyway.

Tsunade looked up at her before shaking her head slightly and sweeping the broken pieces of her cup into a nearby trash bin. She pushed her seat back and stood up, her hands linking behind her back before she turned around to face the window, a perfect view of Konoha spread out before her. She could see the mountain where all the previous Hokages' faces were etched into the rocky terrains, Tsunade's face there as well. A forlorn look crossed over her features as shame, guilt, regret, defeat and loss crept up on her all at once.

Sakura glanced at her back before turning around to leave. She felt she needed to say _some_thing, but what she didn't know until she opened the door, intent on leaving to give Tsunade her privacy. "…No one blames you." She turned her emerald eyes to the blonde woman who had not bothered to even glance at her.

Sakura received no reaction so she quietly left the empty office.

Tsunade raised a hand and lightly pressed it against the glass plane of the window, her head slightly bowed as shadows were cast over her eyes and face.

Her hand clenched into a fist before she whispered hoarsely to no one in particular:

"See, Naruto? Didn't I tell you that necklace was cursed?" A bitter, dry grin tugged at her lips. "Damn brat… You never listen."

She lifted her head up in order to look at Konoha with eyes vacant of any tears – but her sorrow was evident.

---

Sakura continues to help with the reconstruction, and after a long day's of hard work, goes home.

She goes home alone to an empty apartment.

She takes a shower and climbs into her bed.

She cries herself to sleep.

"_Ne, Sak'ra-chaa – "_

"_It's Sa-ku-wa. Geez. Dumbbutt."_

"_Saaa… kra."_

"_Sa-ku-wa!"_

"_Sak'ra!"_

"_Oi… Nev'mind. What do you want, dumbie?"_

"_I got these flowers for you, Sak'ra-chan!"_

"_A-ariga… tou…"_

"_So can you go on a date with me?"_

"_**Nani? **No way!"_

_---  
_

"_Ne, ne, Sakura-chan!"_

"_What do you want, baka?"_

"_Wanna go out on a date with me?"_

"_Eew, no way."_

"_I'll buy you ramen!"_

"_I _hate _ramen!"_

_--- _

"Oi…! Sakura-chan! Wanna go out with me some –"

"_Baka. As if I'd go out with you."_

"_Awww, but why not?"_

"_You're annoying!"_

"_I am not!"_

"_And besides! I only have eyes for Sasukeeeee-kun."_

"…_I don't get what you see in Sasuke-teme anyway…"_

"_What was that, Naruto?"_

"_Nothing, Sakura-chan!"_

_---_

"_Ne, Sakura-chan! Want to go out for some ramen?"_

"_Alright…"_

"_Then it's a date!"_

"…_That means you're paying."_

"…"

_---_

_Oi, Naruto…_

_Wanna go out on a date? My treat. I'll take you out to ramen._

_But the thing is, you have to come home first._

_So what do you say, Naruto?_

_Naruto?_

She aches inside as she cries.

"_Watashi wa… Sakuwa!"_

"…"

"_Your name is… Sasuke-kun, hai?"_

"_Hn."_

_A shy smile. _

"_Sakuwa thinks Sasuke-kun is cute."_

"…"

_---_

"_Neee… Sasuke-kuuuun! You're so awesome!"_

_No glance in her direction._

_---_

"_Sasuke-kuuun, have you noticed I grew my hair out?"_

"…"

_---_

"_Sasuke-kun! You're so smart!"_

"_Sasuke-kun you're so cool!"_

"_Yatta! I'm on the same team as Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Sasuke-kun, I love you! If you stay, I will make sure we have fun every day…"_

"…_I will help Naruto bring Sasuke back."_

_---_

"_Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun."_

_A glance and a nod._

_Sakura smiles gently. "I wonder what we will be doing today. Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei are late as usual… actually here comes Naruto. Naruto!" A wave and a smile. "Ne, Sasuke? Let's get something else for lunch this time… I'm tired of ramen, and besides, ramen isn't healthy for Naruto on a daily basis…"_

"_Hm…" Sasuke nods in agreement as he glances at Sakura and then they watch the blonde-haired ninja run to them. "Something other than ramen sounds nice," he murmurs softly. Sakura smiles._

_---_

_Ne, Sasuke…_

_How about we go out to lunch, and bring Naruto with us again? This time we'll go for ramen because I promised Naruto some… But after I'll make sure he eats healthy. You need to eat healthy as well. I notice your fridge isn't always full, and you don't always have money. But that's okay._

_I'll take care of you and Naruto… you just need to come home._

_---_

_Naruto, Sasuke… can't you hear me?_

_Come back, won't you?_

_I need you both… _

_---_

This is how her heart breaks.

---

**To be continued.**

Egh... I tried making this long... but obviously it didn't turn out that way.

Ah well.

And... more on Naruto or Sasuke (or both) in the next/future chapter(s)... so never fear! But ya... er... review please?

And if anyone knows any superly amazingly awesomely wonderful SasuNaru (Sasuke as the seme and Naruto as the uke) fics, PLZ suggest them to me... i am in desperate need of some Naruto-ukeness.

-spaz-

_--FT_


	3. one dies inside

Chapter 3: in which there are exactly 400 words -pats self on back proudly-

---

_this is how one dies inside;_

_---_

He strains his ears and closes his eyes. He concentrates on his breathing.

Yes. He is still breathing, he reassures himself.

He holds a hand over his heart and presses his palm against his chest.

Faint, but he can still hear his heart beating.

He is still alive.

He has to make sure he is still alive. He cannot help himself.

In the darkness of his room, in the darkness that overwhelms his being, he becomes uncertain as to whether he is still in the world of the living.

He worries that his heart stops beating without him realizing it.

He thinks he has stopped breathing.

He thinks he is dead.

But he reassures himself when he feels his heart beat; when he hears himself breathe.

He knows he still lives because he hurts.

He wonders when he started caring about whether he was alive or not. He remembers once upon a time he never cared about dying, so long as he accomplished his one major goal in life; so long as he fulfilled his "life's purpose."

But he learned after some time that his life does not have to be so meaningless; so alone and empty.

And he wants to live, because he wants to return to the life before this; to the life that _did _give him meaning.

But sometimes he does not want to live anymore.

Sometimes he forgets.

The darkness makes him forget, and so does the aching and the burning and the pain. The physical and mental torment.

Sometimes he wishes for the darkness to swallow him whole. Maybe then the pain will go away.

Like then and there, Uchiha Sasuke believes he is dying.

And he is trying to remember the face of the girl with the pink hair, and the name of the boy with the blonde hair that is loud, and yet not loud enough to reach Sasuke's ears; his heart.

He thinks he knows them, but he does not remember.

And Sasuke tries to remember, he tries to reach out, because he thinks they will help him to remember. He thinks maybe they can help him remember who _he _is as well.

But he cannot reach far enough.

And he hurts more.

And he worries again that his heart has stopped.

And he believes he is losing himself in this never ending void.

---

...this is how he dies inside.


	4. to pick yourself up

Chapter 4: Who would have thought a single person's review could inspire me so? Danke, K-chan. All a girl needs is a little (big) nudge towards the ego and... bam. a chapter is written. nyahaha. -ego inflated.. maybe a bit too much-.

And... of course, thank you to all who have reviewed thus far. -hearts-

---

_this is how to pick yourself up;_

_---_

It was growing cold in Konoha.

Well, it was cold for a while -- but cold as in, snow falling and what-not.

The construction was done. Another month had gone, added to the three months that had passed since the battle against Sound.

They tried to seek aid from Sunagakure for help in fixing up the village, but they learned that Suna was engaged in its own war with Sound and its allies.

...So, of course, Konoha would not be receiving any help from them, or from any other foreign villages because after the Sound found out about their attempt to contact the Sand, they blatantly stomped on any other requests of aid from neighboring villages.

And so, four months after Konoha's loss, they were finally having the commemoration ceremony for those who died in battle.

Bodies had already been burnt months ago -- for they did not bury their dead, but burn them -- so instead everyone remained gathered at the heart of Konoha where a rectangled table made of smooth, black marble held a pile of items -- pictures, teddy bears, journals, anything of value to a person who had died -- that were lit in flames.

And the fire cackled, danced slowly, languidly, licking the cold, chilly air as the flames crackled and sparked. Everyone was bundled and huddled. Ninjas remained stoic. Some normal citizens cried. Others remained distached.

People were still in line, passing up to the flame slowly as they tossed a valuable item into the burning flames.

Sakura was next.

Red, orange and yellow danced; twisting and curling as the fire was reflected in emerald.

She was one of the detached people.

She felt like she was passing through some sort of dream. It didn't feel real.

Sakura lifted her hand up. She was clasping something. A photograph. It was all she could think to let go of.

A simple photograph of Team Seven when they were genin.

She stared blankly into the taunting flames, not quite seeing it, and not quite seeing the photograph either. Instead, she saw the memory of when they took it. She remembered how Naruto and Sasuke were bickering, and how Sakura rolled her eyes and told Naruto to stop picking an argument with Sasuke, which the blonde protested into saying he didn't start it. Kakashi was behind them, telling them to smile for the camera, so Sakura quickly smacked Naruto behind the head and they both flashed the camera a quick smile while Sasuke scowled and Kakashi hovered behind them.

They were so young, still in their early days as genin, still naive and oblivious of the events that would take place and change their lives forever.

Sakura blinked out of her reverie when a strong wind suddenly brushed against her back.

Pink hair spilled in front of her eyes.

The picture slipped from her grasp as it fluttered with the current of the breeze. The fire caught it.

She watched as the photograph curled up and disintegrated to ashes.

Her hand was still held up, as if she was still holding the photograph. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she lowered her arm and blinked at her "ex" teacher, Hatake Kakashi.

He looked down at her with his single eye.

And in his gaze she knew he missed them as much as she did; that if he could, he would bring them back.

They both watched the fire quietly.

-

-

The next day comes.

Life starts again -- or tries to anyway -- and people return back to their normal ways -- or as normal as it can get.

Sakura returns to work. Since there are no missions that require a medic nin to come along, she works in the hospital.

And there, for the day, she temporarily forgets some things as she is kept busy.

And she likes it that way.

-

-

At night she crawls into her bedroom, tired, exhausted, sad, heartbroken.

She does not make it to her bed before she lays down on the cold ground, feeling empty.

Maybe she prefers to feel empty.

-

-

Sakura sighed as she dragged the back of her palm across her forehead. It was only the afternoon, but today had been another busy day. Since it was winter, a lot of people -- particularly the children and the elderly -- were catching the flu and other nasty colds. Not to mention she had to help Shizune with a patient in critical condition that was rushed to the emergency room. She had just gotten out of there, and luckily they had managed to save their patient from death.

Sakura sat down on a chair, hands clasped on knees, head bowed.

Shizune came out a moment later. They exchanged a look before Shizune smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You did great, Sakura-chan."

"Arigatou, Shizune-neechan," she murmured, offering the older woman her own, wavering smile.

"You look tired," Shizune pointed out with a frown. "Maybe you should go home and rest?"

"No." Sakura shook her head slowly. "That's alright."

She pushed herself up as she commented absently, "I think I will go visit Tsunade-sama and request for a mission..."

There was a silence and a pause that Sakura was not aware of. Shizune's frown deepened into a sadder one.

"Sakura-chan... Have you forgotten?" She gnawed on her bottom lip. "Tsunade-hime is not the Hokage."

"Hn?" Emerald eyes stared at her in confusion, before it finally dawned on her and Sakura looked down, finding her feet interesting. "Oh... right."

It wasn't sadness that suddenly enveloped her and caused her to clench her first, but rather anger and outrage towards the snake-bastard that now called himself the Hokage; the Rokudaime...

A name that didn't suit him.

A name that belonged to --

No, she stopped her train of thoughts, don't think about it, Sakura.

She wanted to get out of Konoha for a mission, even if it meant being accompanied by Sound-nins, but now that she remembered she would have to go see Orochimaru or Kabuto in order to get a mission, she felt nauseous and changed her mind. Maybe another time.

"...I guess I'll be going home then," Sakura murmured as she nodded to Shizune and turned around and left.

But first, she stopped by Tsunade's office. Even if the woman was no longer Hokage, she was, at least, left in charge of the hospital. Sakura knocked on the door before entering, not bothering to wait for a response. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, chair turned so her back was to the door and she was facing the window. A faraway look was plastered on the blonde's face.

"Tsunade-sama, I am going home now."

"...Hm?" She turned around in her seat, seeing it was just Sakura, nodded and sighed before pouring herself a cup of sake. "Goodnight, Sakura," the woman said absently as she drank her sake.

Emerald eyes stared at her before Sakura sighed and bowed somewhat. "Goodnight, Tsunade-sama."

She left.

Tsunade was left alone once more. It was silent in her office, and if it wasn't for the setting sun, there would be hardly any light in there at all.

She knew she should be out there helping Shizune and the other medics, but she couldn't bring herself to. She was still... wallowing in her self-pity; her misery. To think, the ex-Hokage was reduced to such a pathetic state. It was even more pathetic especially since she was one of the strongest in Konoha; someone that people looked up to... and maybe still do, she wasn't sure. If they didn't, she wouldn't be surprised. She wouldn't blame them. She failed everyone. Some Hokage she turned out to be, right?

She couldn't even prevent them from ending up in Orochimaru's hands.

And now look where they were...

Look at what a shitty, pathetic state she was in.

She was supposed to be stronger than this. She knew if Jiraiya were there, he would laugh at her. She knew if Orochimaru saw her, he would mock her. She knew if Naruto were there... he would tell her to stop being such a freakin' old hag, get her lazy ass up and do something.

But what was there for her to do?

Jiraiya did the smart thing and left. He was always a wandering hermit, so perhaps he was doing some more wandering? Maybe becoming an even bigger pervert than he already was...

Orochimaru... she avoided like the plague. During the first two months after the war, Orochimaru never made an appearance. The third month, he made maybe one or two appearances. Now she saw him sometimes... not so much. She wanted to keep it as less frequent as possible.

Naruto, Naruto was dead so there was no point thinking about him, or about Sasuke.

Both dead. Both gone. Just like that. She shouldn't think about it. No point to. It would just hurt.

She _was _the Hokage... but she'd probably go down in history as the Hokage that failed her people; the first Hokage to do such a thing.

She closed her eyes in a pained manner, hand resting on her forehead as she willed herself to keep _some _composure. Tsunade knew she was being a fool, but she couldn't help it. It was hard to keep her head up after failing her village. She should have been stronger. She knew the whole village had tried their hardest; that Naruto and Sasuke had tried their hardest... they even tried chasing down Orochimaru on their own.

What had happened after they chased Orochimaru out of Konoha? Did they really die? But even then, what had happened to their bodies? Everyone just presumed they were dead. All that was found were their Konoha forehead protectors. There was nothing else found of them, so where... where? Of course, one would immediately assume Orochimaru maybe had them or did something to them but...

...Was Orochimaru still interested in having Sasuke's body as his own?

Even so, what of Naruto? Would he have disposed of Naruto? Orochimaru never had any particular use of the Kyuubi-container...

Then again, plans could change over a period of years.

Tsunade wasn't foreign to the idea of _change._

Just look at Team Seven -- or what was once Team Seven -- and you would see what people called a _miracle._

After all, no one thought Sasuke would mend his ways after betraying Konoha.

No one thought Sakura would grow into such a strong, mature woman.

No one thought that Naruto would gradually earn the respect of the villagers... although that was something still in-progress... and something that would never be finished because he was de--

Tsunade sighed as she clasped her hands together and held them against her chin, honey brown eyes staring intently at nothing in particular. Even though she was miserable and pathetic at the moment, she had her doubts about Naruto's and Sasuke's deaths. It was too... _unbelievable. _Too... _unreal,_ because the names Naruto and Sasuke did not sound right with dead in the same sentence. The _thought _didn't sound right. _Nothing _about it was right or seemed right or real.

So... maybe, maybe...

Tsunade's expression darkened into grim determination as her mind formulated a plan.

...Maybe she wasn't as pathetic as she thought.

-

-

Sakura hugged her jacket tightly around herself, rubbing her gloved hands together before pulling her hood over her head. Snow drifted leisurely from the grey sky, flakes that fell in a gradual, downward spiral before settling down on the already white-coated Earth. Konoha covered in snow was such a... depressingly beautiful sight.

Sakura debated on hurrying over the familiar bridge coming into view, but as she approached it, she found her legs moving slower before stopping at the center of the bridge.

This used to be where she met Naruto and Sasuke, where they would wait for hours before Kakashi would finally show up and Naruto and Sakura would explode at their sensei for being late.

She ran her hand over the railing, brushing off some of the snow that had settled there before resting her hands on them and sighing. The river had frozen over, a perfect spot to go ice-skating. It had become a routine of Team Seven's to ice-skate there... well, Naruto and Sakura would want to go, and they would drag Sasuke along who would lag in the back, brooding about having to do such a childish thing with them. But seeing him get into iceskates, stand on the frozen river, wobble and then slip and land on his rear end had made it all worth it.

It made every year worth it.

Sakura smiled forlornly to herself.

At least she didn't cry. It was hard to cry because of how cold it was, and how the icy temperatures took away any fluids in her eyes. But she wiped at them anyway, because when she thought of crying, she became frustrated... frustrated with herself; with who she was turning into. She thought she was strong enough now to stop crying. She didn't want to be the same little naive child she was when she was twelve. She didn't want to always burst into tears at any given moment.

She became stronger for a reason, after all.

Sakura spent a good four months mourning.

Maybe it was time she hardened herself and stopped weeping.

She closed her eyes and sighed, her breath forming a cloud before dissolving into the cold air. She lifted a hand up and watched silently as a snowflake landed on her gloved palm and melted. Another snowflake landed on her hand, and then another, and another...

Sakura clenched her fist.

Ever since she woke up, only to be told Naruto and Sasuke were dead... she felt so utterly... _alone _in this world. Sure, she had Ino and the other members of the Rookie nine... (her parents had already died the previous year from old age), but...

It just wasn't the same when the two people you loved with all your heart were so cruelly snatched from you.

And Sakura knew at that precise moment she would give anything to have Naruto and Sasuke back in her life.

She would give up everything she had just to get them back.

She would gladly die, even if just to see them for a moment and tell them how much they meant to her.

Sakura took in a shaky breath as she wiped her eyes harshly and raked her fingers roughly through her hair. She rubbed at her closed lids as it took all her will power _not _to cry. She hated herself for wanting to cry, for feeling the urge to cry, for pulling away from the railing and quickly making her way back to her apartment where she knew she would collapse on to the ground in a heap of tears and sorrow. But she couldn't help herself. She felt so weak, so alone.

Was this how Naruto and Sasuke felt? Naruto without a family he never had, and Sasuke without a family he once had?

Probably.

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself as she squinted against the wintry air.

But then again, a voice chided, Naruto and Sasuke would never cry and weep over their misery and loneliness. To be honest, Sakura never saw either boys cry.

Not even when they had gone through more than anyone else had gone through at such young ages.

And yet, here she was, a woman, a kunoichi, a medic nin, Tsunade's student... acting like such a fool.

(The ironic thing being at this point -- both teacher and student wallowing in their misery; "acting like a fool." See how alike they are?)

Sakura slowed her hurried walk into a slow, zombie-like pace, her head bowed in shame. She hated what a weak girl she was in her genin days, that was why she asked Tsunade to train her, but there she went... returning to that pathetic little girl. What would Naruto and Sasuke say? They'd both be disappointed in her if they saw her now. They wouldn't want her to be like this...

Sakura sighed sharply as she rounded a corner, shoulders slumped. But what she saw made her come to a halt.

Three Sound-nins were hovering in front of two children, one of the children having obviously been struck down, evidence being the red mark on the little girl's cheek while a boy crouched next to her, glaring at the sneering Sound-nins. Some of the villagers had stopped to watch, horrified expressions plastered on their faces, but no one made a move to aid the little ones.

"Why did you hit imouto-chan for?" the little boy demanded, clearly the older brother of the two.

"That's what she gets. The brat needs to mind her own business," one Sound-nin replied snidely. It was then Sakura noticed a beat-up man behind the Sound-nin trying to get up.

He must have done something that made the Sound-nins think he had 'crossed the line' in some way.

...Which, really, you hardly had to do anything to irk the Sound enough to beat you up.

"You had no right hurting 'tou-san!" the little girl snapped, tears streaming down her red and dirty cheeks.

"Get away from here!" the beat up man bit out at his children. He was trying to push himself up, grunting.

The boy bit his lip as the little girl faltered. "But... 'tou-san..."

"Just get away from here. _Now_." He demanded, clearly angry that they weren't leaving.

"Shut it, old man," another Sound-nin growled as he roughly kicked the Konoha villager in the ribs.

"Leave him alone!" The little boy cried out, pushing himself up and running at the Sound-nin, one tiny knuckle raised as outrage flashed on innocent features.

Sakura's eyes widened. Horrified and worried gasps chorused amongst the bystanders.

What could such a little boy do against three grown, male shinobi?

...A lot of things, maybe, if he was older, and had ninja training.

She learned never to misjudge young ones. After all, when she was young, she was surrounded by children prodigies (ie: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara...). But, that did not mean this little boy could very well fight for himself. He looked to be only six years old; like it wouldn't take much effort to snap his skinny body in half. So it was only natural that before the little boy could run the distance, that Sakura was suddenly standing behind him, holding the collar of his shirt calmly as she plucked him off the ground and held him so he was dangling and struggling to be free.

"Hey! Leggo of me!" he demanded, wildly swinging, but she held him out at arm's length and eyed him.

"I was saving you from a world of hurt, kid," Sakura said simply as she obliged to his wishes and let him go -- nothing gently, of course. He plopped to the ground with a thud. "Now you stand back. Got it?" She looked down at him as she planted herself in between the two children and the three Sound-nins.

"Oi, oi, but they'll hurt you, lady," the little boy said as he looked up at her, rubbing his rear end.

She smiled at him. "No. They won't."

"Che. You sound confident," one Sound-nin sneered.

"Hm. Of course." Sakura shrugged, her smile turning rather smug.

Sure, it was against herself to brag, but she was damn strong and she knew it.

"Damn bitch thinks just 'cause she stops the kid from making a fool of himself that she's suddenly a hero," the third nin snorted, snarling snidely at Sakura. He cracked his knuckles. "We'll teach the bitch her place -- that, like all bitches, all she's good for is a good fu --"

That was all it took for Sakura to send all three flying quite a distance across the streets of Konoha.

The little boy and girl gaped openly at Sakura as she dusted her hands off.

"Sugoi..." the girl breathed in absolute awe.

"..." The boy opened and closed his mouth, only managing a "Wow" as he looked up at Sakura with an admiring expression.

The pink haired medic-nin turned to the children and smiled pleasantly. She bent down a bit to pat the boy on the head. "...Thank you."

He looked up at her in confusion. Shouldn't he be the one thanking her?

"You made me realize something." She straightened herself. "Well, you take care of your imouto and Otou-san, alright? And try not to pick any fights with Sound-nin." Sakura winked before walking off hurriedly.

She wasn't heading home though.

She was heading back to the hospital, her emerald eyes lit with a new kind of vigor.

The little boy made her remember Naruto and Sasuke and how no matter what age they were, they continued to fight, even against people twice their age and strength. They always fought even when all odds might have been against them. They would fight against each other. They would train and get stronger.

And what was she doing? Nothing. She was being the lagger again; the weak one. And, well, Sakura had enough of that for years now, but she was returning to it, and it was time she pulled herself out of it before she couldn't.

It was time she picked herself up and remembered Naruto and Sasuke were strong -- made her believe with all her hear that maybe, maybe...

...But it was her new vigor that led her to suddenly burst into Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama, we need to talk."

Startled honey brown eyes looked up at her before Tsunade settled back in her seat with a smile.

"I was thinking the same thing, Sakura."

---

_this is how she picked herself up._

_---_

Hmmm, weeell... chapter didn't turn out quite like what i wanted it to turn out but... ah well. -taps chin- Just glad I finally updated, and that I am starting to get past the mourning stuff so I can really get into actual parts with Naruto and Sasuke.

Soooo yaaaaa... don't forget to review

--_gaara is love._


	5. a soul is lost

---

_this is how a soul is lost;_

_---_

In his mind he thinks he hears the faint sound of water dripping.

He thinks he is in a familiar green tunnel of some sort.

But when he opens his eyes, he sees gray and dimness. He sees stone walls. He sees a small, dirty puddle next to him that water from the ceiling drips into.

And he sees bars. He sees chains and shackles attached to his wrists and ankles.

His head rolls from one side and to the next, blood red eyes blinking.

Pupils narrow and dilate, before narrowing into catlike pupils once more.

Jagged whiskers line each cheek.

He sniffs the damp, wretched air.

He makes a snide face, sneers and then smiles a snarling smile as a squeak is heard.

He lifts his hand up and holds the rat in front of his face.

"Silly little rat," he says in an inhuman growl. He feels it wriggle with fright, and it makes his smirk widen and his canine fangs are revealed. He laughs snidely and tightens his hold.

A bone-crunching snap is heard.

The rat ceases to struggle.

And he feasts.

---

When he sleeps he smells spring and winter and summer.

When he sleeps he thinks he is human.

...and he wonders: was he not human at one point in his life?

He cannot remember, but when he sleeps he thinks maybe he is human; maybe he was human.

Because when he sleeps he sees a pink haired girl and a dark haired boy, and they are sitting with him, and they are content and happy relaxing beneath the passing clouds.

The boy smells like winter and mints.

The girl smells like spring and vanilla.

He thinks he smells like summer and ramen.

He thinks he knows their names.

And he thinks he says their names, but he cannot hear himself say it.

And then they are gone again, and he is a little boy, alone and looked down upon with hate and loathing.

And he is sad and then he is angry and wishing for their blood on his hands; the blood of those who looks at him like he is a monster.

And he smirks because... because he tells them he is a monster while he rips them from limb to limb.

He relishes in the sounds of bones breaking; the feel and smell of blood on his hands.

He is a monster then. When he is a monster he forgets the possibilities of being human.

He forgets who he is; who he was.

The scents of winter, spring and summer are lost to him.

The pleasant dreams of relaxation and clouds and the boy and the girl are forgotten.

And because they are forgotten, he is a monster.

Because somewhere along the way, he thinks he lost himself.

---

This is how he lost his soul.


	6. to be their savior

I've been wondering… if a girl used the Sexy no Jutsu, would they turn into a really hot guy?

* * *

I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines

* * *

_"It's possible that Naruto and Sasuke are alive." _

Rain fell from the dark gray clouds that loomed over Fire Country. It had started off as drizzle in the afternoon, and then as night fell, the drizzle escalated to gentle splattering and then faster pelts of water by nightfall. Scarcely a person was outside in the village, save for a lone figure wandering around with a cloak and hood pulled over their head and a bag shouldered on their back.

_"…It's possible that Orochimaru has Naruto and Sasuke." _

_"So… it's possible that Orochimaru will try and take Sasuke's body for his own?" _

_"Hn." _

_Silence. _

_"But… why Naruto too?" The room was dark. The question came out as a whisper. _

_"I don't know. For all we know, he could have taken Naruto and killed him." _

_Another silence, this time heavier than the last. She went rigid when hearing the Godaime state that so calmly; so quietly and grimly. _

Their cloak swayed as they stalked swiftly, yet slowly through the drenched and watery village. From either sides of the dirt road, people inside homes were pulling their shutters and windows closed. Doors were being locked. Some lights were being turned on while from a window or two, light could be seen. Every now and then the cloaked figure would pass by some shinobi, typically a group of Sound-nin. It was a common thing now to find Sound-nin patrolling any Fire Country villages.

_"A few years ago, when you went on a mission with Jiraiya and Naruto to retrieve Sasuke, you infiltrated Orochimaru's stronghold. I do not believe Orochimaru's stronghold is in the same place anymore, but that he has moved location in case of invasion." _

_She watched as the blonde woman leaned forward, elbows on desk, fingers linked and her knuckles pressed against her chin and lips. Her eyes were closed before she opened them again, dark honey brown eyes peering into silent emerald ones. _

_"I have reason to believe he moved into the Fire Country in order to make it easier for him to invade Konoha and take over… and that's what enabled him to get to us so quickly and unprepared." _

The cloaked figure pulled their hood lower, shadows playing across their dark features. The person was hardly noticeable in the darkness of the village; hardly noticeable considering how quiet they walked among the loud pelting of the rain and the even louder talk of the Sound shinobi as they drank, smoked and chatted beneath tents.

Mud stuck to the cloaked figure's boots, and as the figure walked, more mud would splatter up pale, toned legs. Water dripped from their cloak and bag, and as the wind blew, the cloak bellowed. It was getting colder.

And the pub coming up was looking rather cozy and warm in this weather.

_She remained silent as she listened to Tsunade speak. _

_"…Sakura, do you understand what I'm getting to?" _

_She didn't respond right away, but there was a nod and then a "…Yeah." _

The pub proved to be just as warm as it looked, and just as bright and 'lively' – in its own way. The pub itself was overrun by Sound-nin, and waitresses of the pub were harrying about trying to fulfill orders and what-not. Ignoring the water the cloaked figure was leaving on the wooden floor, they stalked across the bar and over to the counter where they plopped down on one of the stools.

A gloved hand came up and casually pulled the hood back. Locks of pink hair came free, some clinging to her face from having gotten wet. Sakura sighed as she shrugged her bag on to a stool next to her and ordered a drink from the bartender.

_"…I'm counting on you, Sakura." _

She bowed her head slightly when the bartender slid the drink she ordered. The light from the ceiling glared off of the forehead protector she wrapped around her head like a headband.

She was wearing a Sound forehead protector.

Sakura absentmindedly adjusted it as she thought of the Sound-nin she had knocked out in order to steal it from.

It really wasn't that difficult.

After she snuck out of Konoha, she came across a group of Sound-nin heading to Konoha. It was nighttime, and one of the Sound nin had parted from the group in order to take a bathroom break. It didn't take much for her to knock him out in order to take his forehead protector. And by the time the other Sound-nins noticed their teammate was taking a bit _too _long for a bathroom break… She was long gone.

Now she was in a small village a day's away from Konoha. It was rather depressing… probably because of the weather, Sakura mused.

She took another sip of her drink before scanning the inside of the bar and observing the customers. A lot of them were Sound-nin, much to her convenience. This was the first village she came across since she managed to slip away from Konoha. She only wondered how long it would be before Kabuto or perhaps Orochimaru became suspicious. Sakura was Tsunade's personal apprentice and, next to Tsunade and Shizune, one of the best medic nin Konoha had. Even Tsunade had voiced her concern that Kabuto or Orochimaru would notice her absence.

After all, Orochimaru probably kept a watchful eye on Tsunade.

It was only natural considering their past history, _and _considering Tsunade was the 'ex' Hokage.

It didn't matter though.

Sakura absentmindedly fiddled with a coin in her hand. She kept her eyes on a particular Sound shinobi that was constantly ordering drinks and groping any waitress that came near him.

It didn't matter because she would find Orochimaru's stronghold and save Naruto and Sasuke before they could catch her.

Sakura set her coin down, along with a few others as tip to the bartender before she got up and walked over to a table near the Sound-nin she had her eyes on earlier. She felt his gaze on her as dumped her pack on an empty seat and occupied another seat. Sakura knew she didn't have a curvaceous body – like Ino – or that she wasn't gorgeously pretty – like Hinata – or amazingly hot – like Temari, Gaara's older sister – but she knew she wasn't _that _bad looking (even if Naruto used to tell her she was pretty), and she knew she had great legs.

Legs that she knew the Sound-nin was noticing for she had made sure to hitch her cloak up her thighs.

She was always proud of her legs. They were her best (physical) features, in her opinion.

Sakura had the guy's attention, so step one was complete.

Now all she had to do was leave the rest to him…

Sakura bowed her head slightly and hid a smirk when she saw him get up and make his way to her.

_Idiot, _was her only thought as she offered him a fake smile when he sat next to her. He was either too drunk or too stupid to realize just how fake her smile was; or maybe both.

A shinobi wasn't allowed to show any unnecessary emotion.

To retrieve valuable information, a shinobi would do anything required of them.

That's why Sakura continued ordering the Sound-nin drinks, and herself, though she paced herself more than he did but made sure to look as if she was drinking a lot.

That's why when he leaned in to her and she could smell his alcohol-stench breath, she didn't move away.

That's why when his hand rested up her knee and slid up her thigh, she merely took a hold of his hand and held it with hers.

That's why she smiled flirtatiously and never so much as flinched when he touched her inappropriately.

She knew it would be okay though.

Because she was trained by Tsunade herself.

And when you're trained to have freakish strength, then it just seems like everything will be okay if you have your fists to defend yourself with.

Sakura coaxing him outside into the back and seducing him for the information she needed before she beat him to a bloody pulp was an example of how 'okay' things can turn out.

Sakura fixed up her cloak and hair and wiped her mouth of any saliva the man might have left on her lips when he kissed her.

She made a face.

Luckily for her, her first kiss came from Lee.

Sakura surveyed her 'work' with a critical and thoughtful eye. Her medic instincts were kicking in and telling her to heal the man, that way when he came to, he wouldn't be in any pain. Sakura smiled to herself as she crouched down and did just that. When he _does _wake up, he'll probably think the getting-beat-up-by-a-girl was all just a dream since he wouldn't have any injuries.

Once she was done with her work, she patted the guy on the head and left.

It was as if she was never there in the first place.

* * *

The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science

* * *

It was two nights ago that she left Konoha; three nights ago since she had a good rest. 

Sakura sighed as she walked in to another village. It was close to sunset, so night hadn't settled in yet, but since she felt she put enough distance between herself and Konoha, it was probably safe for her to find an Inn to sleep in for the night. She doubt arriving at Orochimaru's stronghold unable to stay awake would be the smartest thing in the world. All she would have to do is fall asleep and that'd be it for her (which probably _would _happen if she showed up at Orochimaru's stronghold without any sleep).

Unlike the previous village she was in, this one had people wandering the streets, particularly in the market, simply because when she was in the previous village, it was nighttime and raining. There were few Sound-nin here, not as much as in the previous village and in Konoha, but they traveled in large groups. She became aware of the nasty looks villagers sent the Sound-nin, so she took extra care to make sure her hood remained firmly on her head as to hide her Sound forehead protector.

Sakura was debating checking into an Inn first before grabbing a bite to eat (since she ran out of provisions when traveling), but the grumbling and growling of her stomach got the best of her. It didn't take her long to find some place to eat because just as she was walking, she caught the whiff of a delicious aroma drifting from a quaint little restaurant at a corner.

She went inside only to find it empty, save for three Sound-nin occupying a table, a few other villagers and a hostess standing behind a banister. She smiled at Sakura when she entered.

"Konbanwa," the hostess greeted with a bow.

Sakura returned the gesture. "Konbanwa."

"Will you be staying to eat?"

Sakura nodded and the hostess gestured for Sakura to follow her before the hostess led her to a vacant table. The hostess handed her a menu and Sakura thanked her as she left. Sakura scanned the contents of the menu as she wondered what to eat. The three Sound-nin were talking loudly, but she tuned them out, though it was becoming hard to when she realized what they were talking about.

"Heh. Hear it only took a day for Orochimaru to take over Konoha."

Sakura narrowed her eyes but bowed her head, her hood casting shadows over her eyes.

"Konoha's just full of a buncha weak little Leaf bastards, so it's no surprise."

She was almost tempted to show them just _how _'weak' someone from Konoha could be.

Inner Sakura was urging her to go right on and do just that.

"Personally, I wish I coulda gone and took part in the battle," one commented thoughtfully as he leaned back in his seat and inhaled his cigarette. "It's not very often we get to go 'round rapin' and plunderin' villages."

Sakura didn't realize her hands started shaking until a waitress came up to her.

"Are you ready to have your order taken?"

She looked up in surprise but calmed down and nodded. She noticed the waitress was smiling, but it was a forced smile. Sakura figured the others were probably just as worked up about the Sound-nin as much as she was. After all, Konoha was a major backbone to the Fire Country. Whatever happened to Konoha would heavily affect other villages in the Fire Country.

Sakura thanked the waitress when she was done taking her order. She watched the waitress disappear into the back before sighing to herself and absentmindedly reaching beneath her hood to touch her forehead protector. Even though all forehead protectors felt the same, the fact that she _knew _it wasn't _her _Leaf forehead protector made all the difference in her feeling strange without her actual one.

Sakura was about to pull her hood down when a change of the Sound-nin's topic caught her attention and made her freeze and go rigid.

"I hear Orochimaru's put an order out to find someone from Konoha. Apparently a Leaf-nin ran away from there."

"Yeeaah…" another drawled out disinterestedly. "'sa female. With pink hair."

"Pink hair?" the third asked incredulously. He snorted and took a swig of his beer. "Never seen a kunoichi with pink hair…"

"Makes it easier that way then," the first mused. "Pink's not a common color, so it should be easy to find her…"

"Orochimaru thinks she'd be passing through here, so I guess we gotta look out for her," the second said with a sigh. "We should probably tell the others."

"Hn."

Sakura gnawed on her bottom lip as she tightened her hood around her head and gripped the collar of her cloak. She heard the shifting of their chairs and their shuffling around as someone dropped some change on the table. It wasn't until that they were gone that she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She held her fists on her lap as she clenched the material of her cloak.

She shouldn't be surprised that, by now, all Sound-nins were on the look out for her, and she knew she shouldn't be surprised that he figured she'd be heading towards his stronghold.

Which means he most likely _does _have Sasuke, and (hopefully?) Naruto, or else he wouldn't be suspicious of her heading in his stronghold's direction. It wasn't a secret that Sakura was in their Team when they were Genin, or that they were the most important people to her and she would do anything to get them back…

She needed to stay calm: that was her main priority at the moment.

Her second priority was satisfying her grumbling stomach.

* * *

Sakura nudged the door open as she dropped her bag and knack sack on to the dingy floor of the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and locked it. After eating, she went out and grabbed some stuff to disguise her appearance. Using a genjutsu would be easier, but she couldn't risk forgetting about it and accidentally letting it go, so her next option was to physically change her appearance herself. 

She looked around disdainfully at the grungy bathroom. The walls were green and the lights were dim, and there was dirt and fungus growing on the walls itself (she was occupying a bathroom in some rundown bar that few people were in). She would have done this at the Inn once she got a room, but she went there and saw most of the Sound-nin occupying the lobby. Needless to say, the moment she stepped in to the Inn, she quickly stepped right out.

Sakura pulled her cloak off and dumped it on the ground before pulling a kunai out of a strap around her thigh. She stood in front of a sink, staring into the cleanest mirror in the bathroom. There was a crack that ran across it, but it did little to deter her reflection. Sakura sighed as she reached up and pulled her hair out of its bun, pink locks cascading down her shoulders and reaching mid-back.

She vaguely remembered the time she first cut her hair; during the Chuunin exams when Naruto and Sasuke were out of commission and she was trying to fend against Sound-nins on her own. At least Lee had showed up and saved her.

She twirled a strand of hair around her finger before mentally shaking her head. Sakura raised the kunai and went through the process of slicing her hair off. Tendrils of pink hair drifted to the floor and spilled at her feet. She paid no attention to it as she continued cutting her hair shorter and shorter (even shorter than the first time she cut it).

When she was done fixing herself up with her new look, she peered critically in the mirror. Sakura opted for a more boyish haircut and she had (temporarily) dyed it a light brown. She dumped her Sound forehead protector and her old clothes for khaki breeches, a fishnet shirt beneath her white one, and an army green jacket. Sakura glanced down at herself and then at her reflection again, deciding she could pass for a boy. She was flat-chested anyway and all she had to do was bind her breasts tightly to hide any curves.

She slipped her feet into her sandals and cleaned up the mess she left in the bathroom. Slipping out of it, she went to the back of the restaurant and threw away her old clothes into the dumpster, along with her cloak. She shouldered her pack before casually strolling out through an alley and back on to the main street of the village.

* * *

After I have travelled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar

* * *

He was stronger than this, he knew that, but when one was so battered and torn and worse for wear, it was hard to pull one's self together. He was still a person, and normal human beings didn't heal fast without proper care. When wounds go untreated, and you're left to rot in an unsanitary setting (aka a dungeon), it's only natural you become delirious, feverish, incoherent. He was dirty. His pale body was caked with dry blood. His war wounds looked infected. His face was flushed and his breathing hallow. 

How much longer could he last like this?

A normal person would have died long ago from his situation, his wounds, his fever, his lack of proper food.

But he was an Uchiha. He was Sasuke. He was still alive, and that was all that mattered. So long as he was alive, he would keep living. He would break free of this genjutsu he knew he was ensnarled in, a genjutsu that made him feel like he was being drowned and dragged deeper and deeper into the darkness he so long ago pulled himself out of (with the help of his two teammates, of course). He knew he was stronger than this. He knew he could break himself out of this genjutsu, he would. But he hadn't and _couldn't _properly heal when he was too feverish; too delirious to the world.

He knew Orochimaru kept him like this; kept him in this genjutsu; on purposely left him to suffer. The Uchiha was vulnerable, more vulnerable than he's ever been, and the snake Sannin was going to break him apart and achieve the goal he set himself long ago: using Sasuke's body as his own.

Breaking Sasuke was a long, tedious process since the remaining Uchiha was a strong young man -- mentally and physically. But Orochimaru would get what he wanted in the end. Patience was his virtue.

The Snake Sannin watched with a bemused smirk as onyx eyes swiveled in and out of focus; in and out of reality and the genjutsu. The Uchiha was struggling. He was still fighting, trying to find some way out of it -- Orochimaru knew that. He watched through pitiless eyes as he took in the state of his soon-to-be vessel: propped up against stone walls, locked up behind bars, feverish, torn, dirtied, tattered...

Orochimaru withdrew the genjutsu and some life and recognition settled on Sasuke's passive face. His eyes remained focused on the ceiling before those same, smoldering black pools met with cat-like golden ones. Sasuke's expression remained blank.

"You look so pitiful, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru murmured. His smile was mocking. "So weak. You can't even break free of my genjutsu."

No reaction.

Sasuke merely drew up one leg so he could rest his arm on his knee. He closed his eyes and chose to tune out his former master.

"I wonder what it will take to break you," Orochimaru drawled out in that smooth, slithering voice of his.

Silence stretched on. Orochimaru glanced thoughtfully at the television mounted on the upper corner of Sasuke's cell.

"I wonder, Sasuke-kun. Would you like to see Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, and he narrowed those eyes at Orochimaru. Was the Sannin implying what Sasuke thought he was implying?

Orochimaru's grin widened into a feral one. "He is here as well. Somewhere. Konoha is convinced you both are dead."

The younger man remained silent.

But Orochimaru could tell by Sasuke's stiffness that he was agitated. He moved to the side a bit and punched in a code into the number pad on the wall. The television screen in Sasuke's cell flickered to life. There was satic at first before that static cleared when the channel was changed, and Sasuke could clearly make out disheveled blonde hair and a glare of orange pacing back and forth impatiently in another cell like Sasuke's. There was something strange about the way Naruto paced though. His shoulders were hunched and he was crawling around on all fours like some animal; like some caged _beast_.

There was something wrong with Naruto.

But at least the blonde was still alive.

"Konoha is convinced you both are dead," Orochimaru repeated. The taunting expression on Orochimaru's face told Sasuke there was more he wasn't telling him. "...Do you want to know who won the war, Sasuke-kun? You do remember there being a war?"

He clenched his fists.

Orochimaru sneered. "_I _won."

And that sneer turned into a snarling smirk; mockery dancing in those dark pupils.

"And I do not think Naruto-kun will be pleased to hear... that I became the Rokudaime before him."

A slap to the face.

That's what it would be to Naruto, Sasuke knew.

He glanced at the television screen where Naruto was pacing, then turned his attention back to the smirking Sannin. He rested his head back against the cement wall but did not give Orochimaru the pleasure of getting a reaction out of him. "And another thing, Sasuke-kun," he continued, but the Uchiha refused to look at him, that is until he drawled out, "Your other teammate, the pink-haired one... What was her name again? Aa yes, Haruno Sakura..."

Orochimaru noted he had Sasuke's full attention when sharingan eyes swiveled to him, outrage, possessiveness, and protectiveness raging clearly in those red irises. His lips curled into a wider smirk. "I believe Sakura-chan is on her way here. You would like to see her again, ne?"

One second Sasuke was sitting, the next he was clinging to the bars, snarling in the man's face. "_Orochimaru."_

It was no mystery that Naruto and Sasuke were very protective of their female teammate, as they had been for years.

"If you hurt her, _I'll fucking kill you."_

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun. Temper." Orochimaru murmured. He turned around and started to walk away. "If I'm not mistaken, she has already arrived. Pardon me, Sasuke-kun, but I shouldn't leave a guest waiting."

"Orochimaru!"

But he was already gone.

Sasuke growled and slammed his fist into the wall.

* * *

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground

* * *

Sakura paused as she stared down into the entrance of Orochimaru's hideout. It looked the same as the last one Jiraiya, Naruto and her had infiltrated all those years ago, and it was kept in an area far from villages, hidden deep in the woods. She reached into her pockets before she pulled out her trademark gloves and pulled them on, tugging tightly at either hems to make sure they were on securely. Sakura clenched her fist. Emerald eyes were hard with resolution. She was going to save them. One way or another, she was going to save them. And she was going to bring them home.

With that in mind, Sakura walked down the steps before she was swallowed by the darkness inside.

* * *

And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms

**Set the fire to the third bar **- Snow Patrol


	7. he loses himself

_---_

_this is how he loses himself_

_--- _

_Plop… Plop… Plop. _

He stares blankly, watching the constant dripping of water.

Sometimes there's a pause before the dripping starts again.

_Plop… plop… plop… _

_Plop. _

_Plop. _

He holds out a hand and lets the water fall to his pale skin.

He dully notes that his skin is practically clinging to his bones.

He thinks, maybe his flesh used to have color… but he hardly remembers. He hardly cares.

Because all he hears is the dripping of water.

And there's something in the back of his mind, whispering, coaxing him, and he thinks there's something else telling him something different but he can hardly figure out what the louder voice is saying.

He thinks it's telling him to _let go… _

Let go of what, he wonders.

He has nothing to hold on to.

He has nothing, was nothing, is nothing.

He doesn't even remember his own name.

Numb. He feels numb. He feels like he's missing something, but he doesn't know what. He feels like he's missing _a lot _of things that he's not remembering.

He curls into himself and whines lowly.

It's an inhuman whine, almost a painful howl.

He's lost.

And there's a tiny, humane part of him that thinks someone may find him; may save him.

_Plop. _


End file.
